


Distance will dissolve for Us

by JSottri



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Fairy's Dark Curse, Book AU?, F/F, Family, From High School to Adult Life, High School, Jumanji References, Magic, Minor Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Minor Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Minor Cora/Henry Sr., Minor Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Princess Emma Swan, Princess Regina Mills, True Love's Kiss, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSottri/pseuds/JSottri
Summary: Emma and Regina were sweethearts at High School until one day they found a strange book and Emma disappeared mysteriously no longer after.Now fifteen years later, Regina’s son, Henry, sets Emma free from the book, unleashing also a magical adventure for everybody and a new chance of happiness for Emma and Regina.





	1. The Banishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/gifts), [supernana494](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernana494/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Art] Distance will dissolve for us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801624) by [supernana494](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernana494/pseuds/supernana494). 



> I'm here once more, participating in the Supernova Challenge of this year.  
> I want to thank my amazing Beta and Cheerleader @gaypanic and my talented artist @supernana494 for all the effort they put into my work. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina were happy being each other sweetheart and also each other date for Prom Night.  
> But, the day of the dance party, Emma suddenly disappears without leaving any trace behind.  
> Has it something to do with the mysterious book she and Regina found days ago?

This was it, this was the day Emma Swan would ask Regina Mills to go to the prom with her. The green-eyed, blonde-haired girl had been preparing for the day to ask her friend the question and now that day had come. She, Regina, and their friends would reunite that day at Granny’s for dinner, so the blonde girl would have her opportunity there, and she wouldn’t miss it. She had been captivated by the brunette girl the first time she saw and talked with her, and now she had the chance to spend a special night as Regina’s companion and then ask her to be her girlfriend.

“Hey Emma, are you ready to go home? Come on, I want to be prepared for dinner,” a tall girl with brown hair, pale skin and green eyes asked her from the door of her classroom.

“Yep, just a second Ruby,” Emma answered, putting her red jacket on, “Okay, let’s go.”

And with that, both girls walked to Granny’s B&B, their home, from Storybrooke High School. Regina’s classes had extended for the day, so the blonde hadn’t seen the other girl at lunchtime, and she couldn’t wait to see her.

_____

“Regina, are you listening to me?” The voice of her mother took a 17-year-old Regina out from her thoughts. She had gotten lost looking through the car’s window, thinking about her best friend, Emma, whom she couldn’t stop thinking about lately.

Regina had been a solitary girl at the beginning of high school, until one day she met Emma Swan, and her life changed. Emma had included her in her group of friends, now Regina’s friends too, and every day at school was so much better thanks to her. Now that they were approaching graduation, Regina thought she could never have thanked Emma enough. She couldn’t help but blush at the memory of the blonde girl, at the thought of how much she meant to her.

“Of course, Mother. I find the new contract you and father achieved interesting,” Regina talked, paying attention to her mother again.

“I hope you do, someday you’ll take charge of our contracts so you need to know how to do it, Henry and I can’t do it forever,” Cora said, turning her gaze to her from the passenger seat, the family’s driver keeping his attention on the road.

“What about Zelena? She’s older than me. She could do it too, and she’s studying business, after all,” Regina said.

“If Zelena continues being a rebel child who thinks she can do whatever she wants, she won’t get anything from us,” Cora said in a hard tone.

“Of course, mom,” Regina agreed, resisting the temptation to roll her big chocolate eyes. Mills Wines & Cider Co. was an important enterprise in charge to make and distribute a large variety of alcoholic drinks, the Apple Cider being their specialty. The family had a large apple orchard in the town, which made them a staple in town.

Regina had really never been interested in the family’s business, instead, she always had the initiative to improve people’s lives, to help and make a change, even if only in her town. But she didn’t want to upset her mother discussing the issue, especially after what she wanted to ask her.

Some minutes passed, and then Regina spoke again.

“Mother, may I ask your permission to go out to dinner with my friends tonight?”

Cora turned her gaze again towards her.

“Which friends?”

“Well, you know them, Ruby, Belle, August,…Emma.”

Cora hummed.

“What about your homework? Your chores?”

“I’ll do them before I go. I’ll only be at Granny’s for a little while.”

Cora hummed again.

“I suppose you can go out a couple of hours, but never forget your responsibilities, Regina, they’re more important than going out and playing with friends.”

“Of course, Mom, thank you.” The brunette girl let out a sigh of relief, knowing she could join her friends later that day.

_____

At dinner time in Granny’s, Regina arrived at the establishment and was greeted by Emma who was waiting for her at the front door. Regina’s heart skipped at the sight of the blonde.

“Hey, your majesty,” Emma greeted her with a big smile.

“Hello, Miss Swan,” Regina answered in the playful tone they always used with each other since the first time they had met when Emma had joked in a good manner that Regina looked fancy enough to be a queen.

“You know, I missed you today,” Emma told her, placing her hands inside her pockets, trying to act casual.

“Me too,” Regina answered with a warm smile.

“Hey, you two,” Ruby called for them from one of the tables, “You can be all cheesy with each other later. I’m hungry now!”

Emma just laughed at the comment and placed an arm around Regina’s shoulders to start walking towards their friends.

The small group consisted of Belle, a short girl of big blue eyes and auburn hair; August, a guy of grey eyes and brown hair; Mulan, a girl of black hair, brown eyes and Asian features; Rogers, a guy of blue eyes and black hair who nobody called by his first name; Aurora, a girl of fair skin and blue eyes, and Ruby.

Once they all were sitting at the table, they started to talk about prom night.

 “Do you have a date yet, Emma?” Belle asked.

“Well, not yet, but I hope I'll have one soon,” Emma said, caressing the gift she had for Regina in her pocket.

“What about you, love?” Rogers asked Regina.

“Oh, no...I don´t. Maybe I’ll go alone,” Regina said, playing with her sleeves and sending a quick glance at Emma.

“Well, then you can dance with Ruby or with me, we’ll go just to ask the single ladies for a dance” Rogers answered, winking at her in a light mood. Regina rolled her eyes but nodded smiling.

The chat continued until they finished their food and started leaving the restaurant until Emma and Regina were the only ones left. They were on the front patio of Granny’s, waiting for Regina’s driver to arrive. He’d had a problem with the car, so he would be late to pick her up.

“I’m glad you could come, Gina,” Emma said.

“Me too, Emma.”

“So, you would go to the prom, right?” Emma asked.

“Well, yes, even though my mother isn’t the type to be excited about prom, taking embarrassing photos of me, taking part in those kinds of cliché things. You know her... she’s more pleased about me finishing High School,” Regina said, closing her coat more.

Emma looked off in the distance.

“Well, I think that’s better than not having a parent to be proud of you at all,” Emma said shrugging, trying to rest weight at her statement.

“Any parent would be proud of you, Emma,” Regina said, taking the blonde’s hand in her own and caressing it. Emma smiled at her.

“I’m really thankful with Granny and Ruby for taking me in when I didn’t have anyone. They’ve become my family, but sometimes I just wish…” Emma shook her head. She didn’t want to think about the parents she had never known.

“Well, you have me, and the others. We can be your family, right?” Regina squeezed her hand again, giving her a warm smile, which Emma returned before remembering the point of the conversation.

“So, anyway, about Prom Night...” Emma said, clearing her throat, without noticing Regina had frowned and shifted her head slightly, distracted by something in the distance, “Regina, you know you’re really special to me…” but then Emma frowned too, realizing that something was wrong. Regina and she shared a look.

“Do you hear that?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, it’s like an annoying buzz, combined with drums and…horns?” Emma answered.

Regina nodded and then they started to walk behind Granny’s, towards the forest. They had turned on the little light from their phones.

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, after all,” Regina said after some minutes of walking.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” Emma said smiling, before she took Regina’s hand as they walked.

The sound could be heard closer and closer, until they found its source being inside a hole in a tree. The sound stopped at that moment.

They shared another look before they pointed their little lights inside the hole.

“I think it’s…” Emma said, reaching what was inside the hole. When she took it out, they saw it was a book, a quite large book with the words ‘Once Upon a Time’ written on its cover.

In that moment, Regina’s cell phone rang, announcing her that her mother’s driver had arrived at Granny’s.

“Oh no, we have to go,” Regina said, “If my mother knows we’re in the forest, she’ll punish me, and I won’t be able to go to prom.”

“Regina, I..I…” Emma tried to talk.

“Yes?” Regina asked, looking at the blonde.

 “I...well, I…”

“Are you okay Emma?” Regina looked at her concerned.

Emma looked at Regina for some seconds, incapable of forming words. She sighed. “Forget it, let’s go,” she finally said, resigned that she had lost her chance to ask Regina to be her date to the prom.

And just like that, Regina went home with the driver, while Emma walked the short path towards Granny’s bedrooms with the book under her arm.

_____

The next day, at lunchtime, Regina found Emma at the bleachers of the football field, who was immersed in the mysterious book, flipping through the pages.

“Emma, I thought you would have lunch with us,” Regina told her, sitting beside her.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just got caught reading the book. It’s a weird fairytale book, you know? A lot of fairytale characters are mixed into one big story,” Emma answered, showing her the book.

“Cinderella, Red Riding Hood, and... wait, Snow White and Prince Charming have a daughter?” Regina asked, seeing the illustrations of the book and reading the descriptions under them.

“Yeah, and apparently the main villain of the book is a woman called The Black Fairy,” Emma explained.

Regina kept looking at the pages.

“It has a weird inscription at the beginning and at the end of the book, I don’t think it’s a known language,” Regina said.

“Yes, I noticed that. I don’t know what it is, so I just checked the other pages, there are also blank pages at the end, so the book isn’t finished.”

Regina then stopped in one illustration.

“I think you look a little like Snow White’s daughter, see?” Regina said, pointing to the illustration of a teenager girl of blonde hair and green eyes.

“Well, you look a little like the princess of the Kingdom of Hearts,” Emma said, pointing at a girl of dark hair and chocolate eyes.

They kept looking at the book until they had to go back to class.

_____

“It would be great to be in a fairytale,” Regina told Emma the next day, when they were in Regina’s room looking at the book. Cora and Henry were on a business trip, so Emma could be there since Cora didn’t allow Regina to bring friends to their home.

“Yes, I find the story really interesting,” Emma said, taking a piece of pizza from the box she had brought. “All the adventures... the Royal Family’s union... it’s pretty cool, and you would be a great queen in there, your majesty,” Emma said playfully.

“And you wouldn’t have to worry about studying or prom night,” Regina said, joking.

Emma looked at her and then she reunited the courage to talk.

“Regina, I have to tell you something.”

Regina looked at her.

“What is it?”

“I imagined doing this better,” Emma laughed a little, then she took Regina’s hand between her own. “Regina, you know you’re really special to me. You’re my best friend, and every moment we spend together is magical for me. You’re beautiful, intelligent, funny, and…I…I care about you, a lot.”

“You’re really special to me too, Emma,” Regina said.

 Then, Emma took out from her pocket a little velvet box and when she opened it, there were two rings made of wood. One of them had a little carved swan and the other a little carved crown.

Regina looked at them, impressed.

“I carved them myself; August’s father, Marco, made the time to teach me, I hope you like them,” Emma explained. Regina nodded.

 Then, the blonde girl continued, “Regina, I like you, as in really like you, but you don’t need to reciprocate my feelings or anything, I just…”

“I like you too Emma,” Regina interrupted her.

“Really?” Emma asked, a smile forming on her face.

“Yes, I like you, like you,” Regina answered, blushing. Emma smiled even more, gaining more courage.

“Well, still you don’t have to accept this, but Gina, would you be my date to prom?” Emma asked, holding the rings in front of the brunette, nervous.

“Oh, Emma, I would love to!” Regina said, hugging the blonde girl immediately.

Emma let out a sigh of relief and returned the hug. Then, Emma placed the ring with the swan in Regina’s finger and put the one with the crown in her own finger. “This way we’ll never forget each other,” Emma explained.

Regina hugged her again, happy.

_____

 The day of the prom had come. Regina and Emma said goodbye when school finished.

“I’ll see you tonight Emma, please don’t get too caught up with the book,” Regina told her.

“Don’t worry, I’d never forget it. I‘d never forget you,” Emma said, smiling.

Regina smiled at her and then kissed her cheek. Emma kissed her hand.

“I’ll meet you outside of Granny’s.”

“See you there.”

_____

Emma adjusted the lower part of her dress while checking herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dress, just for Regina; she was really whipped. Then, she started to think how to fix her hair, but she didn’t have any ideas, and she couldn’t ask Granny because she had a lot of work to do. Emma wanted to look good for Regina, and she still needed to ask Regina to be her girlfriend properly after prom had finished. She sighed.

“I wonder if my mother would have helped me with this…” she thought.

In that moment, the book on her bed started to sound again. Emma frowned and took the book.

“What the hell?”

She opened the first page and it started to glow, transforming the unknown words into English. Emma frowned even more. She then read the words from the page.

_“Enter, Chosen One, and discover the truth of your own heart.”_

The book started to shine completely, and the sounds became louder and louder. Emma could just see the bright light before everything went black.

_____

Regina had been waiting for Emma fifteen minutes outside of Granny’s and the blonde hadn’t showed up. She tried to call, but it didn’t work. Feeling something was wrong, she entered the Diner, where Granny herself was behind the counter attending to customers.

“Hello, Granny,” Regina greeted the old lady.

“Regina, girl, what are you doing here? Ruby left earlier to go to that Rogers boy’s house, and I thought you were with Emma?” Granny asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“Yes, Emma and I are going together, but I was supposed to see her outside the diner, and she hasn’t shown up,” Regina explained.

“Oh, well, I saw her in her bedroom earlier. I’m sure she’s still fixing that wild hair of hers. Why don’t you go to her room and see if she’s ready?” Granny suggested, cleaning the counter.

“Thank you Granny,” Regina said, before walking towards Emma’s bedroom.

When she arrived, she knocked, but she didn’t get an answer. After some more knocks, she decided to enter.

“Emma?” She asked, but she just found an empty bedroom.

“Emma?” Regina asked again, searching in the bathroom, but it was useless, Emma wasn’t in the room. She then saw two dresses over the bed and the book of ‘Once Upon a Time’, lying beside them, opened in the first page.

Regina just took the book in her hands, frowning. Where was Emma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years after Emma's disappearance, Henry finds the 'Once Upon a Time' book, solving the mystery of the blonde's disappearance and unchaining more things than he imagines...

** 15 YEARS LATER. **

The clicking of heels could be heard on the top floor of Mills Wines & Cider Co. A beautiful woman of dark hair and chocolate eyes, dressed in an elegant business skirt and jacket got closer to a secretary who was on a desk near a big wooden door.

“Madame Mayor, your mother is waiting for you inside,” the blonde girl on the desk told her with a smile.

“Thank you, Kathryn,” Regina said with a polite smile before she entered the wooden doorway.

Inside the office, Cora and Henry Mills Sr. were waiting for her, along with their lawyers: Mr. Gold, and his partner as well as his wife, Belle. Regina was still impressed that sweet Belle had married that man, who looked hard, cold, and emotionless. They were total opposites, like the Beauty and the Beast.

“Ah, darling, you’ve finally arrived. Come in,” Cora greeted her. Henry hugged her, Belle sent her a kind smile and Mr. Gold nodded at her politely.

“I’m here. Mother, Dad, what do you want to talk about?” Regina asked, sitting in front of them all.

“Darling,” Cora started, “as you know, the new building for the extension of Mills Wines & Cider in New York is now finished, and it’ll be operating soon. Your term as Mayor of Storybrooke will be over soon too, so your father and I were thinking that now is the perfect time for you to sign the contract so you can become the new CEO of the business in New York,” Cora finished her explanation.

“Mother, we’ve talked about this. Besides, why don’t you ask Zelena? She lives in New York, and she has proven she’s great at business. Her chain of gyms across  New York has been really successful, and Robin’s a good businessman.” Regina answered.

“Well, in fact, I think Zelena’s a good option too,” her father said, “But your mother thinks that--”

“That Zelena won’t be responsible enough for this task.” Cora interrupted him, “You know her, darling, she would never listen to me as a child.”

“She’s an adult now, Mother. She has her own business, a husband, a daughter, and I’m sure she’d be delighted knowing you have taken her into consideration,” Regina said.

“That’s a no, Regina. Only you could do this. Besides, what’ll you do when your time as Mayor come to an end?”

“Well, you know I’ve always loved cooking, I was planning to talk with Ruby and Granny about an association to expand their business. Maybe even take it to other small cities and remodel the Bed & Breakfast too,” Regina explained.

“Remodeling it? But they can’t even clean up the bedroom of that girl you used to be friends with. They haven’t understood that emotions weaken their judgment, and apparently you neither. ”

At this, Regina clenched her jaw, and she could hear Belle gasp. Cora continued her talk.

“Come on, Regina, you’re better than this. Think about little Henry, about your future... you can’t let our family down.”

Regina rose from her chair, tired of the conversation.

“I’ve had enough of this, Mother. I can’t promise you anything for now, and if you’ll excuse me, I have to go.”

“Regina…”

“Enough, Mother. I have other matters to attend to, and I don’t want to be late coming home to my son.” It was the last thing she said before leaving the office.

_____

“Thank you for taking me home, Granny,” Henry said at the door of his house, arriving from school.

“No problem Bug, now behave until your mom comes home okay? She should be here soon,” Granny answered.

“Okay, bye Granny, see you tomorrow,” Henry waved at her before he closed the door. Then he sat on the couch to do his homework. He knew his Mom would be late, so he would have dinner alone, heating the food Regina had prepared for him in the microwave oven.

_____

When Regina arrived at Granny’s, Ruby and Rogers were waiting for her at one of the tables with three cups of coffee.

“Hey, Gina,” Ruby greeted her and Regina did the same.

“Tell us, Rogers, have you found something?” Regina immediately asked once she sat down.

“Unfortunately, no. There’s no record of an Emma Swan or someone with her physical characteristics being shown in nearby cities fifteen years ago. Also, Emma didn’t have documents which could help the police to track her. There’s still nothing,” Rogers explained. Regina let out a sigh.

“I’ll keep searching for clues, Regina. After Emma disappeared, nine months passed before the police closed the case until it was opened just one month ago, when I was promoted as a detective, and you asked me to do it,” Rogers said. Regina nodded and gave him a little smile.

“Well, I have to go now,” Rogers said.

“Thank you, Rogers, and coffee is on me, don’t worry,” Ruby answered.

“Thanks, I’ll keep in contact,” Rogers said before rising from his seat and leaving the diner.

Regina let out another heavy sigh. Then she felt Ruby taking her hand.

“Hey, are you okay?” The tall girl asked.

“Yes, it’s just…I had an argument with my parents before I came here and now the information about Emma... I’m a little tired is all,” the Mayor answered, massaging her temple.

“Well, you always won the arguments against your parents, and as for Emma, don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll have a clue soon. She was like a sister to me, and we won’t give up until we find something, okay?” Ruby told her.

Regina nodded. Ruby looked at Regina for a little moment before sharing a thought that had been on her mind lately.

“You know, Emma acted strangely for the last days we saw her, not weird as if she wanted to escape or something, but she spent a lot of time reading the strange book you two found, the one you wanted to keep. I swear I saw that book glowing sometimes when no one else was looking at it,” Ruby said.

“What? And what does that mean? Don’t tell me you think the book has something to do with Emma’s disappearance.” Regina said, confused.

Ruby lost herself in thought just some seconds more.

“You’re right, forget it. It’s just me and my crazy theories. Now, you should go home, spend the rest of your day with Henry, and relax,” Ruby said in a cheerful tone, trying to change Regina’s mood.

“Thanks, Ruby, I’ll surely do it.”

_____

Henry was bored. Normally, it didn't take Regina too long to come home. He was used to having a nice dinner with his mom, her helping him with his homework after, and then watching some TV or playing board games together.

Now he couldn’t do those things. There wasn’t anything interesting on TV, and their games were for at least two players. Maybe he could find a puzzle or something like that in their attic. Yes, he should check.

_____

At open sea, in a distant and magical place, two large ships were confronting each other. One of them had a white flag with a Crowned Swan printed in it, the other had a black flag with a Skull printed in it, marking it as a pirate ship.

The ships were firing cannons at each other.

A green-eyed, blonde-haired woman was commanding the ship with the white flag.

“Get closer, we’ve almost got them!” The woman said. Once the white ship was closer, the woman and other crew members used ropes to jump from their ship to the pirate’s. As the other members of the crew fought the pirates, the blonde woman immediately went against the captain of the ship.

“Ah, Princess White, we encounter again,” the man of blue eyes, black hair and a dangerous hook as his left hand said before their swords crashed and they started the fight.

“Come on Hook, we both know I’ll defeat you. I always do. You have never reached the Island of Hearts,” the woman said trapping the man’s hook and sword with her own. The man let out a growl and released himself, attacking again. In one of the strokes between them, the man took off the woman’s necklace with his hook, letting it swing from it.

The woman immediately tried to grab the necklace from the pirate’s hook, but he kept it away from her reach.

“Do you want something, Princess, or should I say, Emma Swan?” the man said with a devilish grin.

Emma frowned.

“You see, maybe the Black Fairy isn’t as strong as she used to be, but she still has some magic, and she figured out you were, in fact, from another realm,” he held up the chain, that had a ring attached to it, “This ring seems to be very special to you. I wonder if it’s from your world,” The pirate said and then he wedged his hook inside the ring harshly.

“Hook, stop!…” Emma said, pointing at him with her sword.

“Nonono, Swan, you don’t want the poor ring to get destroyed, do you?” Hook said, making the gesture to force the ring further around his hook.

Emma just clenched her jaw.

_____

Henry was in the attic, searching for a puzzle or some other thing that could help him pass the time, but all the games were for two players.

“Oh, come on! Why do I have to be alone now?” Henry said, frustrated.

In that moment, he started to hear a weird sound, as a bumping. He listened for some moments more before he started moving the stuff stored in the attic, trying to find the source of the sound.

_____

“Well, it’s just a piece of wood after all,” the pirate said, trying to force the ring to fit his hook.

Emma then threw herself towards him, trying to take the ring. The tussle took them to the ground.

_____

When Henry opened an old and dusty coffer, he found out the source of the sound was an old book. He took it and started to check the pages. When he went to the end of the book, the final page started to glow, and words that were in a strange language suddenly changed to English. Henry frowned just a little before deciding to be brave and read those words…

_____

Emma and Captain Hook were fighting on the floor of the ship, around them, the crew from Emma’s ship was winning the battle.

“Keep fighting!” Emma exclaimed to her crew, before she fought with Hook again.

_____

 _“Return back now, and a second chance you will always find,”_ Henry read. Then, the book started to shine more and more, making Henry close his eyes.

_____

Emma achieved pointing her sword to Hook’s chest, stopping him from moving, and taking the ring immediately. In that moment, a bright light started to cover her, until Emma couldn’t see more than just white…

_____

When Emma opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was that she wasn’t on a ship anymore, or outside for that matter, and she frowned, analyzing her surroundings. The next thing she saw was a boy some meters away from her with a similar expression of confusion.

“Umh, hello?” Henry said, watching the woman and her appearance.

“What happened? Where am I, kid?” Emma asked Henry, looking around and guessing she was in a warehouse or an attic.

“You’re on…Earth? In…Storybrooke?” Henry said, not sure of what the woman wanted to know. The woman just frowned, barely realizing where she was.

“What?” She asked herself, trying to understand.

Henry looked at her and then at the book.

"How'd you get here?” Henry asked.

Emma shook her head and looked around again, still confused.

“I’m Henry. What’s your name?” The boy asked then, not sensing danger from the blonde.

“My name is Emma, and well, I don’t know how I’m here,” Emma said.

_____

“Just so we’re clear, you used to live here in Storybrooke, but fifteen years ago you were absorbed by the book, where everything is real and alive, and you have lived in there since then?” Henry reviewed everything Emma had told him.

“Exactly,” Emma said, drinking from the cup of water Henry had offered her. They were at the kitchen table, the book next to them.

“That’s so awesome! My mom will not believe it! Tell me, how is it in there?” the boy asked.

“Well…” Emma was going to narrate her life in the book when they heard the front door being opened. Emma immediately unsheathed her sword.

“Henry, I’m home,” they heard a feminine voice. Emma frowned, trying to place that voice. It was really similar to…

“We’re in here, Mom!” Henry exclaimed.

“Henry, what…” in the moment Regina saw the woman who was with her son, she froze in place.

Emma opened her eyes in surprise at the moment she saw the other woman as well and dropped her sword.

“E-Emma, is that you?” Regina asked, still impressed.

“Regina…” Emma said. She couldn’t believe it, after fifteen years she had found Regina again.

“Do you know her, Mom?” Henry asked, watching the interaction between her mom and the blonde.

“How…why?” Regina asked, walking towards Emma.

“I don’t know,” Emma said, sincerely.

“She came from the book, Mom, it was awesome!” Henry said.

“What?” Regina asked.

“She came from the old book you had in the attic! It was like magic!” Henry said, enthusiastically.

Regina grabbed the wall next to her for support, needing a sense of stability.

“It’s true,” Emma said, approaching the brunette.

“No, no…you were gone, I…I thought you…” Regina said, incapable of finishing the sentence.

Both women could just see each other, the years dissolving as if they had never been apart. Regina then took Emma’s face between her hands, trying to feel that it was real and Emma was there.

“It’s me, Gina,” Emma said, lifting her own hand to caress one of Regina’s.

Then Regina hugged Emma.

_____

In a distant palace, in a distant forest, a woman dressed in black, sitting on a dark throne spoke to one of her subordinates.

“So, she just disappeared?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am, she was fighting with Captain Hook, and she just vanished, poofed. We could gain some advantage thanks to this, but in the end, they won, ” the man explained.

The woman lifted an eyebrow, already thinking what to do.

“This is perfect. Without the White Knight we can make advances towards the White Kingdom, and maybe it’ll be easier to eliminate her if she is where I think she went. Then I just have to worry about the mysterious princess of the Kingdom of Hearts,” the woman said to herself, then she called for the man again. “Mr. Smee? Bring Captain Hook here, I have a task for him,” she said, smiling because of her plan.


	3. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Emma and Regina are adapting to Emma's return, the blonde communicates Regina she needs to find a way to go back to the book and help fight against the Black Fairy, so Regina decides to help her in her searching.

Emma was back, and Regina couldn’t believe it. After all the years she had been losing her mind wondering what had happened to her, finally Emma was here. She needed to know everything.

After she had put Henry to bed, despite his complaining about wanting to know more about Emma, she and the blonde sat in Regina’s home office, the storybook on the night table in front of them.

“You left for fifteen years, Emma,” Regina said, still trying to understand.

“I know. It was an accident. One instant I was preparing for the prom, and the next I was being absorbed by the book,” Emma said.

“I still can’t believe it, how could you be absorbed by the book? That sounds crazy. It’s totally unreal.”

“I know, but it happened, it was real.”

“I searched for you for a long time after you disappeared, and when I had more sources, I continued looking. Not knowing what had happened to you always filled me with worry,” Regina sighed and caressed her temples. Emma got closer to her and took her hand.

“I’m so sorry Regina, I never wanted to hurt you, I didn’t want to worry you or anyone else. I’m really sorry,” Emma said.

“You’re here now,” Regina said, caressing Emma’s hand. Emma smiled at her, then she noticed the necklace Regina had around her neck.

“The ring. You kept my ring,” Emma said. Regina held it on her hand and nodded.

“As you said, it helped me to never forget you,” Regina said, blushing and turning her gaze from Emma.

Emma searched in her shirt and took the ring she also had strung on a necklace.

“I’ve never forgotten you either, Gina,” Emma said, smiling. Regina returned the smile and then she rose from the couch they were sitting on.

“Okay, I think it’s pretty late, what do you say if we sleep a little and tomorrow we can continue our chat? I’ll prepare the guest room for you,” Regina said.

Emma agreed and after she took the book with her, she followed Regina to the guest room.

_____

“Then, Emma disappeared, just like that?” A woman of black hair and fair skin asked. She was Queen Snow White.

“Yes, we were fighting against Hook near the Island of the Kingdom of Hearts, then there was a light and she suddenly disappeared. I saw it,” a tall girl dressed in a red cloak answered.

“What if the Black Fairy did something to her?” The Queen said, worried.

“Hook seemed surprised when he saw Emma disappear,” the girl in red informed.

“And if the Black Fairy had done something to Emma, she would be boasting about it by now, so don’t worry,” a tall man of dark blond hair told the woman, wrapping her between his arms. He was King Charming.

In that moment a short man spoke.

“I hope the princess is okay, but maybe we’re the ones in danger here, without her commanding the forces in the coast and open sea, we have a disadvantage against that Black Witch.”

“I’m sure Red, Mulan, and Pinocchio can take the leadership of that area for now, Grumpy,” the King said.

“I’ll inform Mulan and Pinocchio about it,” Red said before leaving the common room where the Queen and King planned their strategies against the Black Fairy.

“Where could have Emma gone?” Queen Snow asked.

_____

The next day, Emma woke up in the guest room of Regina’s home. The brunette had lent her a tank top and pants to sleep in, seeing as Emma couldn’t sleep in leather pants, a cotton shirt, and a leather vest.

When the blonde woke up, she opened the book to check how everything was going without her and saw the worried faces of the Queen and King and that the Black Fairy was planning something without her.

“Of course she’s planning something,” Emma said to herself, knowing the Black Fairy was an astute woman.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

“Emma?” he heard Regina calling from the other side.

“Come in,” Emma said.

The door was opened and Regina, followed by Henry enter to the middle of the room.

“Hi, Emma!” Henry said enthusiastically.

“Hey, kid,” Emma answered.

“Good morning Emma, how did you sleep?” Regina asked then.

“Very well, thanks,” Emma smiled.

“Emma, tell me more about the Fairytale World!” Henry exclaimed, walking to sit on the bed but was stopped by Regina.

“Maybe she’ll tell you later darling, for now you have to go to school.”

“But mom…” Henry protested.

“No buts,” Regina told him and in that moment the klaxon of the school bus was heard. “Come on, there’s the bus, say goodbye to Emma.”

“Goodbye Emma, goodbye, Mom,” Henry told them before kissing Regina on the cheek.

“Bye, kid, see you later.”

“Bye, my little prince.”

They heard Henry going down the stairs, opening and closing the door and then Regina saw him taking a seat in the bus from the window of Emma's room.  She chuckled, turning to see Emma.

“He can be very enthusiastic sometimes,” the brunette informed. Emma also chuckled, then, she looked to Regina, wanting to ask something.

“So, Henry is…Did you…” She didn’t know how to ask.

“I adopted Henry nine years ago when he was one, and it’s been only us since then. He’s my everything,” Regina explained. Emma smiled. Then, Regina continued talking while sitting on the bed beside Emma.

“A year after I brought Henry home, I was elected mayor of Storybrooke, and re-elected almost four years ago; my government’s period will finish in a couple of days, there will be a farewell party in my honor even.”

“Wow, so you’re Mayor Mills now,” Emma said, smiling. Regina nodded.

“You always wanted to help people, I hoped you were able to do it in that way,” Emma said.

“I did, I hope the citizens believe it too,” Regina said. Then the brunette sighed.

“What about you, Emma? How did you live…inside the book?” Regina asked, still thinking the idea to be really weird.

“Well, apparently I exist inside the book, somehow, and I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming,” Emma said.

“What?”

“Yes, before I entered the book nothing was real, until I was in it, and it became real. I became a character of the book, as if I always was meant to be there,” Emma explained.

“But, why were you dragged inside the book?”

“I don’t know, but it has been my home for fifteen years, I have parents there, and friends, and a kingdom to protect too,” Emma said, and then showed Regina the last written pages of the book, where it was shown how Queen Snow White and King Charming were worried about her and where the Black Fairy planned something.

“I was watching this, and the book showed me the Fairytale World may be in danger without me. I was taught to fight and protect my kingdom and whoever that needed it,” Emma said.

“Okay, I think I get it, but what do you wanna do?” Regina asked, frowning.

Emma sighed.

“I need to return, Regina. I need to return and help my family and friends to fight. It’s my duty,” Emma told her, “That place has been my home for fifteen years, I can’t let them down.”

“But you just returned here.”

“I know, I know, but I need to do this,” Emma said. Regina looked at her in the eyes and finally accepted.

“Okay, what do you need to go back?”

“I’m not sure,” Emma answered. Regina took the book and examined it.

“Well, you said that last time, the lines in the strange language at the beginning of the book were translated to English and you read them, right? Henry brought you back reading the lines from the end in English too...” Regina explained. Emma’s face showed that she was understanding the brunette’s train of thought.

“But those lines have changed now, so if we can translate and read them in a language we can understand, maybe I can return,” Emma completed the idea.

Regina nodded.

“We can try it.”

Emma smiled.

“Okay, let’s do that,” the blonde said.

“But first,” Regina said, “We need to have breakfast. I was thinking, maybe you want to go to Granny’s? You can see Ruby and Granny. They never stopped searching for you either. We just need to be discreet,” Regina said.

“I’d love to see them,” Emma smiled.

“And we need to buy you some normal clothes.”

Emma saw her clothes lying on a chair beside the bed.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

Regina lift a sculpted eyebrow.

“Please, people may think you’re going to a costume party.”

 “Okay, okay. Breakfast, clothes and then searching for the translation of the language?”

“Exactly. I’ve cleaned my schedule for the today, so we have all day to complete our tasks.”

_____

The reunion with Emma, Ruby, and Granny had been emotional, the three of them had been happy to see each other and Emma promised she would explain everything later to Granny, but first she wanted to explain everything to Ruby, even if it would be hard to believe.

“I knew it, I knew something was off with that book!” Ruby said once Emma tried to explain everything to her, sure that her friend would believe her to be crazy.

“So, do you believe me?” Emma asked, holding a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon between her hands. She, Regina and Ruby were sitting at a table at the diner.

“Well, it’s a crazy story, but I saw the book shine and even make weird noises when I used to walk past your room, so it’s not impossible to believe,” Ruby said.

Emma chuckled, of course Ruby would believe her, the girl had always believed in supernatural things.

After that, Emma asked about the lives of their friends, what had happened to them. Regina and Ruby told her about Rogers, who was now a detective; about Belle being a lawyer and part-time librarian and now married with the recognized Mr. Gold; Mulan, now a P.E. teacher; August, who had expanded his father's carpentry business; and Aurora, owner of a Daycare and married with Phillip, a popular athlete back in High School who now had an auto shop.

Emma was surprised about the turns their friends' lives had taken, even though it was noticeable in Regina and Ruby that they were different. Regina had a confident stance that wasn’t there before, thanks to her position as Mayor, and Ruby had let go of her red highlights and replaced the rebel appearance for a mature one, taking more initiative in Granny’s business.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Emma,” Ruby told her, getting close so she could hug her.

_____

“I didn’t feel so distant from Ruby, Granny, and our friends,” Emma said behind the curtain where she was trying on clothes.

“And why’s that?” Regina asked from the other side of the curtain, waiting for Emma on a couch.

“Well, in the Fairytale Land, almost everybody here has a counterpart, so I was capable to watch their faces every day. Ruby for example, she’s Red Riding Hood in the book, and Granny is, well, Red’s Granny. The only one I wouldn’t mind to miss is Rogers, he’s Captain Hook inside the book, and we weren’t exactly friends,” Emma said.

When Regina was about to ask if she had a counterpart, Emma came out of the changing room, wearing tight jeans, knee-boots, a white tank top and a red jacket. Regina checked her outfit and couldn’t help to blush at the way Emma looked.

“So what do you think? Do I look normal now?” The blonde asked.

“Yes, I-I suppose that’ll do,” Regina said, trying to sound nonchalant about the blonde look.

And Emma then chose other outfits to use while she was in Storybrooke.

_____

After that, they went to the library, the obvious place to start their research on the language. They were greeted by Belle, who was glad to see Emma again.

They went to the linguistics section of the library and they started to look through the books there, comparing the strange inscription on the fairytale book with some of the languages in the other books and spending the rest of the day there.

“Inside the book, do I have a counterpart?” Regina asked after she finished checking one of the books without any result.

“You do, but I’ve never met you,” Emma said, looking at Regina at the eyes, “that…that made me really miss you every day…knowing that I may never see you again,” she admitted, feeling silly at confessing that. Regina took her hand between her own.

“I also used to fear I would never find you, Emma.”

They smiled at each other

Then, they continued searching in the books, but as hours passed, they decided to take the rest of the books with them and return to Regina’s, so they could have some dinner with Henry.

When they arrived at the house, Henry was finishing his homework and ready to help making the dinner.

“Can we have pizza, mom? We haven’t eaten pizza in a long time,” Henry said, showing her best pout.

“Pizza? I haven’t eaten pizza in fifteen years, can we please have it?” Emma asked with a pout too.

Regina couldn’t say no to those faces. She didn’t have a chance.

“Okay, then we’ll make pizza, come on,” Regina said, sighing. If they would eat pizza, they would make it themselves.

They gathered the necessary ingredients and they started making the pizza. Regina was cooking the sauce while Emma and Henry prepared the dough and toppings for it.

Henry was molding the dough, adding flour, when suddenly he threw a heap of flour to Emma’s face. Emma was shocked for an instant before she took another heap and threw it to Henry. The boy laughed and threw flour to Emma’s face again and the blonde answered throwing even more flour at him. Then, Regina noticed the turmoil and approached them.

“What are you two do--” And then, she found herself covered in flour, under the intense laugh of Emma and Henry. After her initial shock of feeling her face full of flour and her clothes covered in white, Regina started to laugh too and with her fists full of flour, she ran towards them, trying to smash the white powder into their faces. They started a chase for each other, covering more and more their hair, faces, and clothes, until they gave up, taking a breath from their little game.

Emma and Regina looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

“I think you have a little something here,” Emma said teasingly, lifting her hand to Regina’s face and removing some of the flour on her cheek with her thumb, never dropping her smile.

“Well, you have something in your hair,” Regina said, placing a small lock of blonde hair behind Emma’s ear.

They looked into each other eyes until Henry talked.

“Hey, it was funny, but, I’m really hungry, can we continue doing the pizza, please?”

Both women cleared their throats and separate from each other.

“Of course dear, don’t worry, the pizza will be ready before you know it,” Regina said.

“Okay, then, what else can the kid and I do to help?” Emma asked.

They finished the pizza and then ate it between Henry’s talk about his day in school and some of Emma’s adventures in the Fairytale World. She narrated about how she was the one to protect the area of the coast in her Kingdom and also on other kingdoms that were allies against the Black Fairy, a woman who used to be very powerful, but thanks to Queen Snow White and King David, her magic wasn’t as strong as before. She told them how she had constant battles against Captain Hook, the Black Fairy’s right hand and Emma’s nemesis, and she also told them about how the Black Fairy was always searching for ways to recover her magic and gaining more territories.

After that, Regina prepared Henry for bed and also accompanied Emma to her room.

“Thanks, Gina, for everything you’re doing for me,” Emma said once she was at her bedroom door.

“You don’t have anything to thank me for, Emma, please. We’ll continue searching the way for you to help the people on the book,” Regina said, giving her a warm smile.

Emma looked at her for an instant, captivating by the brunette’s beauty. Regina had passed from being a pretty, cute girl to a beautiful, stunning woman. Then, she averted her gaze.

“Well, good night then, your majesty,” Emma said with a mischievous smile.

“Good night, Miss Swan,” Regina said.

And just like that, the Mills' House went quiet, with their inhabitants going to sleep.


	4. Operation Jumanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Regina, and Henry go to New York City's Library searching for the translation of the words in the Fairytale book so Emma can go back.  
> Regina is still dealing with Cora's pressing her to be the new CEO of the Mills' company and also Emma and Regina share more and more special moments together just as when they were younger.

Some days had passed, Regina and Emma had been catching up with each other and they had fallen into the same interactions they used to have when they were seventeen.

 Emma, Regina, and Henry had checked all the books related to languages and ancient cultures in the Library. They had searched on the internet as well, but they hadn’t found anything useful. When Emma checked the storybook, she saw that her parents and allies hadn’t had major problems yet, so she felt relieved for that, but she didn’t know when something could happen, the book only showed very general things, nothing specific, so she needed to be there.

They agreed that the next best option was to search in another library: The New York Public Library.

Regina had allowed Henry to skip class and go because it would be a good experience for him, the idea of being in a library that big had excited the boy, and she also thought she could visit her sister in the Big Apple.

They had woken up early and after enjoying a light breakfast and Regina receiving some calls letting her know how the farewell party for her was going, they got into Regina’s car and the brunette prepared the GPS on her phone.

“I can’t believe that now you have a map in your phone and that there aren’t keys in it anymore, just the screen. It’s like something futuristic. The best thing in my phone was the little light in front of it,” Emma said, impressed with how the technology had evolved in little time since she had gone into the book.

By midday they were in the library, ready to continue the searching.

“Okay, do you think you’ll be fine alone for a couple of hours?” Regina asked.

“Yes Mom, don’t worry, Operation Jumanji will succeed! We’ll decode that text!” Henry said, enthusiastically.

“Operation Jumanji? Really kid? I’m surprised that you know that movie,” Emma said, lifting an eyebrow. The three of them had spent the last days watching movies, so Emma could catch up on pop culture in the last fifteen years, and Henry had also introduced her to the new technologies. The boy would never forget Emma’s face when she grabbed his tablet for the first time.

“Come on, it’s a classic, and it fits. You were absorbed by a mysterious object with strange sounds and then you came from it years later,” Henry said.

“Fair enough, even though that didn’t happen in the book, you know? That’s all the movie,” Emma said.

“Alright, alright, then I suppose you’ll be okay,” Regina said, smiling at the interaction between Emma and her son, “Henry, call me if anything happens, and if you decide to take a break don’t go so far, okay? Text me if you need- ”

“We’ll be fine, Gina, don’t worry. The kid and I know how to defend ourselves inside the big, bad library,” Emma said, placing her hands on Regina’s shoulders.

“Okay, then, I’ll see you later,” Regina said.

“Bye Mom, say hi to Aunt Zelena, Uncle Robin and little Robin for me,” Henry said.

Regina nodded and she walked towards her car, while Emma and Henry entered the library.

“So, Emma, can you tell me more about the Fairytale Land?” Henry asked while reading one of the books they had found.

“Well, there I have the title of The White Knight, and as I told you, I’m in charge to protect the coast of my kingdom and the coasts of kingdoms that are allies too. When the Black Fairy still had power, she conquered a lot of territories, so she has a really big army and a lot of resources at her disposition, but five of the most powerful kingdoms are still free and are fighting to defeat her and free the Fairytale World, our union as kingdoms is known as the Alliance of Salvation,” Emma explained.

“So you fight villains and all that?” Henry asked.

“Yes, my principal enemy is Captain Hook, but I fight on land too.”

“Which are the kingdoms of the Alliance?” Henry asked.

“Well, there’s the White Kingdom, which belongs to my parents. We have the best production of armory of the five. The Midas kingdom, which provides us with a lot of gold for us to use; The Moors Kingdom, home of dragons and fairies; the Forest Lands, ruled by werewolves and finally the island of the Kingdom of Hearts,” Emma explained.

“If the Black Fairy has magic, someone in the Alliance has magic too?” Henry then asked, not losing track of everything Emma was telling him.

“The Queen of Hearts and especially the Princess have magic that has helped us, the Princess has never left her castle because she has a special health problem, but she has always helped us even from the castle. I have protected the island of that kingdom more than any other place because the Black Fairy wishes to steal the Princess’s magic to recover her own,” Emma explained.

“Wow, all that’s so cool, it’s like…like being in a video game! I wish I could live in there!” Henry said, exciting.

“Yes, it’s pretty cool, huh? The only problem is that it’s not a video game, and we don’t have extra lives to spend,” Emma said.

“True, but still, it’s awesome.”

They continued searching in the books.

“Emma, do you think that I can go with you when you return to help the Fairytale World? Henry asked then.

“I would love it kid, but I’m not sure your Mom will ever allow it,” Emma said.

“Oh, umh, then when you return, you need to tell me everything.”

“Of course kid, I will,” Emma gave him a smile, which Henry returned before he continued searching.

The conversation made Emma think. Would she be able to go back when they have defeated the Black Fairy? Would she be able to return to the book for a start?

She missed having her parents in the book, but she would miss Regina and Henry then. After fifteen years she had found Regina again and it would be so soon to say goodbye, also Henry was a lovely kid and she would miss him too; but again, she needed to return with her parents and her kingdom, she had found a home there. Sighing, she talked again.

“Tell me more about the internet being all cool and futuristic now, kid.”

_____

When Regina entered to ‘Emerald City: Gym & Sports Center’, she saw a woman of red hair and blue eyes finishing leading a spin class.

When the people of the class had left, the woman approached Regina.

“Hey sis, long time no see,” the red-haired woman said smiling, hugging her sister.

“Hi Zelena, I know it’s been a while. I missed you,” the brunette answered, returning the hug.

“Please, tell me you’re not here for all the issue about the new company here in New York,” Zelena said.

“So mother has told you about it.”

“Yes, in fact, she called me to ask for my signature in agreement for you to be the new CEO. Apparently, all the actionists have to agree for it to be accepted,” Zelena said.

Regina started to rub her temples.

“Zelena, you know I’ve never been interested in ruling the family business, it’s simply something I know I couldn’t do, that’s not me,” she sighed, “even if I know I’ll end up doing it.”

Zelena placed a hand over her shoulder, comforting her.

“If mother let me, I would be glad to do it, it’s not a problem for me, but she has never trusted me, and she and dad won’t let the company in hands of someone who isn’t family,” Zelena said.

“I’m sorry you and Mom have never seen eye to eye,” Regina said sincerely.

“It’s okay,” Zelena said with a soft smile. Regina then decided to change the subject.

“Well, I didn’t come to talk about that, tell me, how are your Robins?” Regina asked.

“They’re good, Robin has closed a deal to sell a couple of apartments in Manhattan and our little Robin is growing more and more every day,” Zelena talked about her husband and daughter.

Regina smiled at that.

“And you tell me, how’s Henry?”…

_____

Captain Hook entered the Black Fairy’s castle, and he found her in a corner of the Main Hall, mixing ingredients in a cauldron. He approached her.

“I think you’ll be glad to know I’ve found our little lost princess, Killian,” The Black Fairy told him. Leaving the cauldron aside, she extended her hands to the front, at the middle of the hall and closed her eyes, frowning in deep concentration; finally she let out a soft exclamation and in front of them a vortex appeared, showing images like reflexions on water. The image of Emma and Henry in the library appeared.

“She has returned to her realm, a world without magic, which is very convenient to us.”

“That’s perfect, then we can attack the kingdoms of the Alliance by sea, we can attack the island of the Kingdom of Hearts, stop that annoying princess and steal her magic for you,” Hook said.

“Not until we’re sure the White Knight will not bother us again,” the Fairy said, then she pointed at the image in the vortex, “That boy with her, he was who made her go back to her original realm, he must have magic and he could help her to return to our land. We can’t allow that. Also, if that boy has magic inside him, even in a World without magic, he could be useful. We’ll kill two birds with one stone, and we won’t need the Princess of Hearts anymore.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Hook asked.

The woman returned to add ingredients inside the cauldron.

“You’ll see.”

_____

Some hours later, when Regina entered the Library, she found Emma and Henry laughing softly to not disturb the place, but she could see they were really enjoying their time. She smiled seeing them like that, Henry really liked talking with Emma and spending time with her, he was a sweet, kind and smart boy, but he had often struggled to have friends or interact with other people, so it was refreshing seeing him like that, and Emma looked like she also enjoyed her son’s company.

“Mom, we know how to translate the text now,” Henry told Regina once he spotted her.

“Really?” Regina asked.

“Yes, finally we know what language it is,” Emma said, “It’s a mix between some of the oldest languages in the world: Aramaic, Sanskrit, Tamil, and Icelandic, which were the base for modern Indo-European and Scandinavian languages. It makes sense considering many of the fairytale stories come from Indian, Arabic and Scandinavian cultures. The kid and I have taken notes, and we think we can decipher the text now,” Emma said.

“That’s great news,” Regina said, smiling.

“Yeah, Operation Jumanji is on the road!” Henry said.

They finished collecting the information they needed and went back to Storybrooke. By sunset, they were back at home.

They finished eating dinner and then Emma and Henry started to play video games while Regina watched them. It felt very domestic, those activities had become a routine now; it was usually something Henry and Regina did, but Emma joining in hadn’t been intrusive, but on the contrary, welcomed.

Some time later, there was a ring at the door, and when Regina opened it, she saw Cora Mills standing proudly in front of it.

“Mother,” Regina said.

“Hello darling,” Cora entered the house, and she saw Emma and Henry sitting on the couch of the living room.

“Hi Grandma!” Henry said from the couch.

“Hi little Bean,” Cora greeted her grandson with a big smile, then she saw Emma with curiosity.

“Mom, this is Emma, Emma Swan, do you remember her, right?”

Cora examined her.

“Oh, yes, the girl who disappeared?” Cora finally said.

Emma rose from her seat, uncomfortable from Cora’s commentary and approached the older woman to shake her hand.

“Yes, that’s me, I’m back now. It’s nice to see you again, Mrs. Mills,” Emma said.

Cora nodded, then she returned her attention to Regina.

“Darling, I’d like to speak with you.”

In that moment Henry got up from his seat too and collected his things.

“So, I suppose I should go to sleep now, right?” The boy said.

Regina gave him an apologetic smile.

“I’ll go with you, kid,” Emma said, placing her arm over his shoulders.

“Okay, good night Mom, good night Grandma,” Henry said, giving Regina and Cora a hug before going upstairs with Emma.

“She seems to be close to Henry,” Cora said.

“She is. She’s staying with us for a while,” Regina said, then she changed the subject, “Tell me Mother, how I can help you?”

“I just wanted to know if you have thought about the proposition your father and I gave you,” Cora said.

Regina sighed.

“I still don’t know, Mom, you know this is something I don’t really--”

“Regina, please. What do you want your father and I to do? We can’t just let any random person watch after this new company. You know what happened when we let other people run our business.” Cora said.

Regina nodded. The last time, if it had not been for Mr. Gold and Belle, a swindler would have left the company in ruins.

“If you really don’t want it, Regina, then we won't have any other option but to give the lead of the company to Mister George Spencer, your father’s associate, he’s not an expert in maintaining companies, but we really wouldn’t have another option. This Sunday at 9:00 am, we’ll have the documents ready at our office, for you or Mr. Spencer, but if you don’t show up we’ll be really disappointed in you,” Cora informed her. Then she got closer to Regina and caressed her cheek.

“Please, think about it, darling. Don’t let our family down, don’t let your personal emotions ruin our legacy, they’ll only weaken your judgment, remember that. ” Cora said before she went towards the door and walked away.

Regina let out the breath she was holding and passed her hand through her hair.

“Are you okay, Gina?” She heard Emma’s voice, who was descending the stairs.

“Yes, I’m fine, it’s just…sometimes I would like to leave everything behind... do what I want with my life, rather than what my mother wants,” she sighed again.

Emma approached her and placed her hands on the brunette’s arms.

“She wants me to be the CEO of the new company in New York, and even if I don’t want that, I don’t see any other option,” Regina explained. Emma held her closer.

“Hey, it’s okay. I know you’ll figure it out. You’re awesome, and I’m here if you need me,” Emma told her. Regina smiled.

“You’re still the same sweet Emma,” the brunette said, caressing the blonde’s cheek.

“And you’re still the same smart and beautiful Regina,” Emma said, caressing the hand on her cheek. They shared an intense look before Regina hugged her.

“Thank you,” the brunette said and then let out another sigh, this time a positive one, indicating she had relaxed.

“Anytime.”

They stayed like that for some minutes.

 “Hey, do you wanna watch a movie? Now that Henry is asleep maybe we can watch something with a little more violence?” Emma suggested.

Regina chuckled.

“Yeah, you’re still the same.”

“I just wanna take advantage of the blessing that Netflix is. I had never imagined having movies to watch whenever I wanted instead of going to rent VHSs.” Emma said taking Regina’s hand to go sit on the couch.

Once both women were on the couch, they chose an action movie.

In the middle of the movie, Emma placed an arm on the back on the couch, behind Regina, and little by little she moved her arm around the brunette’s shoulders, trying to act casual. She felt like she was seventeen again, trying to make a move on Regina at the cinema or something. In her defense, she had spent fifteen years without any romantic interest for someone, she didn’t know how to act correctly, especially in front of the girl, now woman, whom she had been in love for more than fifteen years.

Regina blushed when she felt Emma placing her arm around her, but she sat closer to her. After Emma disappeared, she had only tried to date one man, Daniel, at her mother’s request, and even if Daniel had been a nice and kind man, things hadn’t worked between them, and Regina had only dedicated her life to take care of Henry since then, also, the memory of Emma had always been on her mind. She had never forgotten the blonde, she had never stopped having feelings for her.

“Is this okay?” Emma asked after a moment.

Regina turned to look at her.

“Yes, totally okay.”

Emma smiled.

When the movie finished, they had shifted on the couch to a lying position. Regina had her head on Emma’s shoulder and had placed her arm around Emma’s waist, while Emma had an arm around Regina’s shoulders.  Emma noticed that Regina had fallen asleep during the movie and she took a moment to stare at the brunette’s sleepy face. She was beautiful, and Emma couldn’t help but caress her cheek softly and place a lock of hair behind her ear.

Then, she thought again about what she would do once she was in the book. She didn’t want to lose Regina or Henry. She wished there was a way to have both them and her parents. She sighed, and not wanting to wake Regina, she accommodated herself better on the couch and placed her head next to Regina’s, also falling asleep.


	5. Farewell Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's farewell party from her position of Mayor is finally here. During it, Emma thinks she saw someone from the book, Regina's stress due to her responsibility for her family's company increases and there's time for a slow dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're approaching to the climax of the story!

The next morning, on Saturday, Henry woke up and when he descended the stairs, he found Emma and Regina asleep on the couch, in a similar position of the one they had been the prior night. He smiled mischievously and proceeded to wake them up.

“Mom, Emma, wake up! Today’s a busy day! First we need continue Operation Jumanji and then we have to prepare for your farewell party, Mom,” Henry said enthusiastically.

Emma and Regina woke up, and when they saw the positions they were in, they separated immediately.

“Oh, Emma, I’m sorry for crushing you,” Regina said, rising from the couch.

“Don’t worry, it was a good crush,” Emma said, also rising and sending a mischievous smile to the brunette. Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

“Come on, let’s have breakfast and then we can start the day,” Regina suggested.

They took a light breakfast between laughs and conversation, the three of them enjoying each other’s company. Then, they started to compare the notes they had to translate the text. It took them some hours, but they finally found a decent translation of the text, searching among the different languages they had found. The mix of words made it difficult to order them grammatically, but they thought it would work.

They decided to make a little test, so they placed the book on the table, and Emma said the words.

_“Enter to a new adventure, the one that shall answer all your questions.”_

They waited for a moment, but nothing happened. Emma sighed, disappointed.

“Maybe we didn’t translate it correctly, or maybe the book only works when it wants,” Emma said.

“There should be something,” Henry said, changing the page of the book, like wanting to find something more.

“Yes, we can find another way,” Regina said, joining Henry and touching the page to change it. In that moment, the book started its weird sounds and the page started to glow, the words changing into English, just like the past times. Emma joined them and they read in their minds the words, finding out they were correct in the translation.

“Okay okay, close the book now. We shouldn’t read the text for the moment!” Emma exclaimed over the book’s sounds.

Henry immediately closed it, making the book to leave glowing and the sounds to stop.

They looked at each other, impressed.

“Well, it just needed some minutes to work,” Regina said.

“All right, I think we can try to tell the text tomorrow morning then,” Emma answered.

“Are you sure you want to wait until tomorrow, Emma?” Regina asked.

“Yes, I wouldn’t miss your party, it’s a special night for you, Gina,” Emma said, placing a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “We know it works, so tomorrow we can do it.”

Regina and Henry nodded.

Then Emma went to Granny’s to help Ruby and Granny with the food for the party and Regina started to practice the speech she was going to give at the party, with Henry as her audience.

“Mom?” Henry called for her mom’s attention when they took a break.

“Yes, dear?”

“Emma’s really nice, you know?”

“She is, my dear.”

“And you and she seem to get along very well,” Henry said.

“Yes, after fifteen years it’s good to see her again.”

“Well, I just want you to know I really like her around, I don’t mind her being close to you, so don’t worry about me,” Henry said, accommodating the sheets of paper for Regina’s speech. The brunette was impressed with the maturity in Henry’s words, her son was really intelligent.

“Well, thank you, my little prince.” Henry nodded and continued to order the sheets.

_____

Emma was at Granny’s Diner helping with the decoration of all the snacks and dishes that would be served at the party for Regina. She remembered doing it when she was young. Ruby and she used to adorn the food and tables for special events, while Granny cooked and set the tables. Now, they had a chef, and Ruby took charge of almost every part of planning for that kind of events.

“How are Regina and my little Bug, Emma?” Granny asked while chopping pineapples for garnish.

“They’re fine Granny. Regina’s just as I remember her, and Henry’s a lovely kid,” Emma said, setting the pineapple with the snacks.

“The little Bug can win anyone's heart.” Granny said while finishing with the pineapple, “Well, I’ll go with Tony to check the rest of the food,” she said, leaving Emma and Ruby alone.

“So, how is it going with Regina?” Ruby asked while putting some ham on a tray.

“Everything’s good. It feels right being with her.”

“And have you told her you still have the same feelings for her after fifteen years?”

“Well, not exactly, but…”

“Oh, come on Emma! You told me that you’ve fought orcs, pirates, and dragons, but you can’t tell Regina your feelings?” Ruby said.

“Can we change the subject, please? What about you? Tell me, are seeing anyone?” Emma asked.

“Okay, okay, let’s talk about me. Nope, I’m not seeing anyone, since a long time ago. I think I’m good like that, watching after Granny and our business.”

Emma nodded, then, narrowing her eyes in thought, she spoke.

“And, you never dated someone we know, like, I don’t know, Belle?” Emma asked.

“What? Of course not, she has always been in love with Mr. Gold, ever since we were in High School, you know that. Why would you think that?” Ruby asked, chuckling at the idea.

“Yeah, you’re right, sorry,” Emma said, also chuckling. She forgot the characters of the book weren’t like their counterparts in Storybrooke. Oh, Ruby would be so impressed to know about her life as Red Riding Hood.

“Girls, come on, that food isn’t going to adorn itself,” Granny told them from the kitchen.

“Yes, Granny,” They said at the same time, continuing with their task.

_____

Hours later, Emma was finishing checking herself in the mirror, making sure she was ready for Regina’s party. She was wearing a dress, again, and again it was for Regina. Her being whipped hadn’t changed, apparently.

Fortunately, she now knew how to make herself presentable, one benefit from her parents. They had taught her to be a good princess and also a good knight for her kingdom and the Alliance. The red dress was nice and she had decided to let her hair down, just well combed; the only accessory she was wearing was her necklace with the ring hanging from it.

 In that moment, she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in.”

“Emma?” Henry was at the door. He was wearing a black suit with a blue button-up shirt.

“What’s up kid?”

“My Mom isn’t ready yet, and I have some trouble with this, could you help me?” The boy asked, showing her a tie in his hand.

“Of course kid, come here,” at least it was the one thing related to clothes that Emma knew.

She made the proper tie around the boy’s neck.

“All right, kid, you’re done,” she told him, fixing the size of the tie on his neck.

“Thanks, Emma! You look pretty, by the way.”

“Thanks, kid, you don’t look so bad yourself.”

Henry chuckled.

“Are you ready? We can wait for my mom downstairs.”

Emma agreed. They waited for Regina for ten minutes.

“Come on Mom! We’re gonna be late!” Henry yelled.

“Just a minute!” they heard Regina answered from upstairs.

As promised, in a minute Regina came downstairs, and Emma’s jaw dropped when she saw her. The brunette was wearing a black dress which highlighted her figure, her hair was a bit more loose than usual, she was wearing Emma’s ring on her necklace, and a pair of high heels and earrings completed the outfit. She was stunning, well, for Emma she was always stunning, but now Regina was breathtaking.

“Well, how do I look?” Regina asked, lifting her arms the show better the dress.

“Perfect,” Emma said still in a daze. Regina blushed due to the compliment, but sent Emma a sweet smile.

“Thank you, you also look beautiful Emma, you should try dresses more often,” Regina said, seeing how well the blonde looked. She had to clear her throat after seeing Emma.

“You look great Mom,” Henry assured her, interrupting the moment.

“Thank you, dear, you look so handsome,” Regina said, caressing Henry’s cheek with love, which made Henry smile proudly.

Emma shook her head, focusing again.

“Shall we?” The blonde said, and she and Henry stood at both sides of Regina, offering their arms to Regina to take with a big smile. She only laughed and took both arms with each of her hands to go to the party.

_____

When they arrived at the Town Hall, which had been converted into a party saloon, they were greeted by Storybrooke’s citizens and their old friends, all happy to see the three of them. The place was adorned with some flowers and colorful cloth. In one corner there were the tables with snacks and food Emma and Ruby had adorned and in another corner a band was checking their audio and instruments, preparing themselves to play.

 Henry went to spend time with some of his classmates, and Emma didn’t leave Regina’s side while she was in her role of Mayor talking with the people, watching her debating and listening to different topics and answering with total professionalism and intelligence.

Regina was happy. She appreciated that the inhabitants of Storybrooke had thrown her a party. After it, only a couple of days later she would finish her duty as Mayor, giving the privilege to Archie Hopper, the new elected Mayor, and after that…well, she knew the decision she had made about her future, there was no other option, even if she didn’t want it.

Trying to think of something else, she focused her gaze on Emma, who was eating some snacks, arguing she deserved them because she had prepared them. Regina took a moment to appreciate the blonde, trying to memorize everything about her, afraid she wouldn’t see her in a long time when she was inside the book again.

Emma felt the brunette’s gaze and looked at her.

“What?” She asked after she swallow the food in her mouth.

“Nothing,” Regina said smiling and grabbing the blonde’s hand to caress it warmly. Emma smiled at her.

Then, the moment for Regina to give her speech came.

“Good luck,” Emma told her, expecting to hear the speech she had listened to Regina practice during the past days.

 Archi Hopper himself introduced her and she was received with applauses when she arrived to the podium.

“Good evening, everybody. I hope you’re not here because you think I’ll give a stand-up,” Regina said on the microphone, which caused a general laugh.

Emma laughed with everybody. Then the brunette continued her discourse, giving wisdom words and thankful phrases.

When Regina was about to finish, something called Emma’s attention. Between the oceans of people reunited to listen to the Mayor, she saw a tall man of black hair and blue eyes dressed in black with a leather coat.

“Hook?” Emma frowned. But that was impossible, Hook couldn’t be there. The man started to walk to the exit of the building and Emma could swear she saw a bright thing in the place of the man’s left hand, but it wasn’t clear. Emma followed him quickly to the exit, still unsure of what she was seeing, hearing another wave of applauses that marked the end of the Mayor’s discourse.

“Great speech Madam Mayor,” August told her, helping her to step down from the podium.

“Thanks, August,” Regina told him. Then she looked around her.

“Have you seen Emma?”

_____

When Emma was out of the building, there wasn’t anyone but Rogers, trying to light a cigarette with a silver lighter.

“Hey Swan, is there something wrong?” The man asked, leaving his cigarette. Emma watched him suspiciously.

“Rogers?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” The man asked, genuinely confused by Emma’s attitude. Emma watched him for some moments and saw the man was really her old friend.

She saw Rogers wearing a leather jacket, and the lighter in his hand giving some sparkles due to the general light. Had she confused Rogers with Hook?

“Nothing is wrong, sorry, I just needed some fresh air,” Emma said.

“Apparently me too. I can’t light my cigarette,” he chuckled, “I’ll go back inside, see you there,” he said, palming her arm lightly before entering the party again. Emma nodded. She looked at the distance, in the forest around the Town Hall, still expecting seeing something out of the ordinary; then she sighed, convinced that she had imagined things.

“Emma?” She heard Regina’s voice behind her.

“Hey, amazing speech,” Emma told her, smiling, forgetting for the moment about Hook.

“Thanks,” Regina smiled, “What happened? Why are you outside?”

“Nothing, nothing, don’t worry,” Emma smiled. In that moment, the band started to play, the music sounded outside the building, being heard by Emma and Regina. It was a popular slow song.

“It seems like the dance has started,” the Mayor said.

Emma looked at her with a mischievous smile.

“You know, we never got to dance together at prom night,” the blonde said.

Regina looked at her.

“I owe you a dance, your majesty,” Emma said, making a reverence in front of Regina, extending her hand for her to take, “May I have this dance, Gina?”

Regina smiled widely.

“Well, of course, Miss Swan,” the brunette said, taking Emma’s hand.

Emma then brought Regina closer to her body and kept her hand holding Regina’s hand and the other on her waist while Regina placed her remaining hand on Emma’s shoulder.

They started to move, looking at each other’s eyes. The outside disappeared, only the two of them existing. They didn’t realize another song had started, completely lost in their little bubble. Regina placed her hands on Emma’s neck, and Emma placed hers on Regina’s waist, making their movements more intimate. They had bright smiles on their faces and their eyes sparkled just at seeing each other.

When the next song finished, they stopped dancing but they stayed in the same position, without the will to separate, to be apart from each other. Emma lifted her hand and caressed Regina’s face delicately, looking at her with adoration, the same way Regina was watching her. Their faces were very close.

“Regina, can I kiss you?” Emma asked, still caressing her cheek.

“Please,” Regina answered.

Then Emma took Regina’s face between her hands and joined their lips for the first time. It was like a rough explosion and total calmness at the same time, like being filling with a sensation of peace and fullness, something right. After some minutes, they separated and joined their foreheads.

After this, Emma couldn’t allow losing Regina. She couldn’t be separated from her. Regina had expressed to want to be away from the issues around her, and Henry had been excited to know more about the Fairytale Land. She made a decision.

“Regina, come with me to the Fairytale World,” the blonde said, looking Regina in the eyes, still with their foreheads joined.

“What?” Regina asked, separating from Emma.

“Come with me to the Fairytale World, you and Henry, live with me there,” Emma said, “There you can leave everything behind, and it'll just be the three of us.”

Regina frowned and shook her head.

“But Emma…I-I can’t. I can’t leave everything behind, I have responsibilities here, Henry’s in school. We can’t change our lives like that,” Regina said.

“Well, I did,” Emma said, taking Regina’s hands between her own, “but you two will not be alone, I’ll be there to guide you. You can be free, Henry will learn as in a school too...”

“It’s not that easy Emma. You want to return because it’s your duty, I need to stay because is my duty too,” Regina said.

“But it’s a duty that you don’t want, Regina.”

“Still, it’s something I need to do. I can’t let my parents down. You must understand that,” Regina said. Then, she sighed and passed a hand through her hair.

“I’ll sign tomorrow the contract to be the new CEO, and then I’ll be there for you to go into the book,” she finally said, looking at Emma with a sad gaze for some instants before she entered the Town Hall again, leaving a shocked Emma behind.


	6. A change in Routine...sure...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Hook is now outside the book and he makes an evil move which forces Emma and Regina to want to enter the book at any cost to fix it and defeat the Black Fairy.  
> Also, all the mysteries around the fairytale book are finally solved, being these linked closely to our favorite couple.

The next day, Emma woke up and she didn’t find any sign of Regina being in the house, which meant the brunette had gone to sign the documents for the new company in New York.

Emma sighed; the prior night, Regina hadn’t talked with her about the proposal she had made, the party had finished and they went to home and prepared for bed without any word about it.

 Now, Emma felt guilty about it. She had brought the proposal to Regina in a rushed and insensitive way. Of course Regina had responsibilities in her life, of course she couldn’t leave her life just like that, and Henry had school and other responsibilities too. The world hadn’t stopped when she hadn’t been there, surely if she had grown up in Storybrooke, she would have a job and responsibilities too, responsibilities really different from those she had in the book. She looked at her wooden ring and sighed. She should apologize to Regina.

Then she heard Henry’s door opening and the boy approaching her, asking if his mom had left and for Emma to help him made waffles for breakfast.

Emma sighed again and decided to focus on making breakfast.

_____

Regina walked towards her parent’s office. The secretary’s desk was empty due to the day being Sunday. She couldn’t stop thinking about Emma and their conversation the prior night. Emma wasn’t so wrong in her words, it was true that Regina would like to leave big part of her life behind, take a change in the course of her destiny and of course she knew Henry would be happy in a different place, especially one with a magical ambience.

She had been rude to Emma, who only tried to help her offering her an option to the dilemma the blonde had seen in her. The blonde hadn’t grown up with typical duties so her thoughts were understandable.

She should talk with Emma before she goes into the book, apologize for being so rude with her and make sure the blonde can understand her perspective of things, why she can’t accept her proposal, even if she wanted to. She caressed her wood ring on her neck and sighed again before entering the office.

Inside, her parents were sitting with a pile of documents in front of them, same which Mr. Gold was explaining to them while Belle made little conversation with George Spencer, who was already there. When Cora saw her, she smiled widely at her. Henry Sr. also smiled at her, his smile just a little less enthusiastic, as if he knew her daughter’s inner turmoil.

“Ah, darling, I knew you’d make the best decision,” Cora said, approaching her. Regina knew it wasn’t the best decision, but it was the correct one for her parents and her son. She could only nod.

When George Spencer saw that Regina was there to sign, he said his goodbyes and left the office. Then Belle approached Regina, delicately taking her arm.

“Regina, I’ll explain the documents to you, if you agree?” She asked, and Regina could sense her friend was asking her not just about the documents, but about her decision.

“Yes Belle, please.”

_____

After Henry and Emma finished their breakfast, they decided to wait for Regina before starting the process for Emma to enter the fairytale book and complete Operation Jumanji that way. They left the book on the table while they cleaned the kitchen.

“Do you wanna play some video games while we wait for my mom?” Henry asked.

“Okay, just let me change clothes. I can’t return to the Fairytale World in pajamas,” Emma said.

“Okay!” Henry said. Emma smiled at him and went upstairs to change. When she was almost done, the doorbell rang, and she could hear Henry going to the door and open it.

“Hey, Detective Rogers,” she heard Henry said while she fixed her sword on her hip. After some seconds she heard a scream.

“Emma!” Henry cried.

Emma immediately ran downstairs, concerned about Henry.

“Henry, what’s wro...?” But she stopped her sentence the moment she saw the man holding Henry by his chest and pressing his hook against the boy's neck.

“Hello, Swan,” Hook said. At that moment, she could tell the difference between Hook and Rogers in the pirate’s twisted smile.

Emma immediately reached for the hilt of her sword, but Hook pressed his hook harder into Henry’s neck in warning.

“Hook, how are you here?” Emma snarled, taking her sword from her hip.

“You should know by now that the Black Fairy has her methods to achieve things,” Hook said.

Emma looked at Henry and tried to tell him with her eyes that everything was going to be okay. Henry seemed to relax as he gave a slight nod.

“It was you who I saw yesterday... before I bumped with the real Rogers,” Emma said, understanding now she hadn’t been hallucinating, “That’s why you've been making just little attacks in the book recently. She needed to accumulate magic for you to come here.”

“Sharp as always, Princess,” Hook said, holding Henry tighter.

“I'm the one you want,  just leave the kid alone. You don’t need him, Hook.”

“On the contrary, Swan, I need _him_ , not you.”

 Emma narrowed her eyes.

“Come on Hook, you know that whatever silly plan you two have won't work. It never does, you’re destined to always fail,” Emma said with a laugh, trying to make the pirate spoil the plan. She didn't anticipate on it being difficult because Hook liked to show off.

“You’re wrong, Swan. This plan will work.”

“I beg to differ,” Emma said, crossing her arms and showing a mocking smile.

“It’s easy to figure it out if you think about it. This lad was the one who let you out of the book, which means he can help you get in again, and we don’t want that. Also, if the lad could let you out, it means he has some kind of magic in him, even in this world without magic. The Black Fairy will take advantage of that and soon enough your parents and all the Alliance will find themselves in a world similar to this, with the Black Fairy being the only one with magic to rule over you, and this boy is the key for that.”

 “Emma,” Henry said, trying to free himself from the pirate’s grip.

“Everything’s gonna be okay Henry. I’ll rescue you.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, kid.”

Hook chuckled and then he took a little object from his coat. It had the form of a bean, but it was transparent with tiny sparkles inside.

“Don’t make promises you can’t fulfill, Swan,” Hook said.

In that moment, Emma quickly took the flower vase over the table and threw it to Hook, who lift his hand to protect himself, setting Henry free. Emma then took her sword and thrust it at Hook, who stopped it with his hooked hand before Emma kicked him on the stomach.

“Henry, get out!” Emma yelled.

“The book!” Henry exclaimed, trying to grab the book. Seeing this, Hook butted Emma with his forehead and then hit her with his hook, leaving her disoriented. He then threw the bean in the book, which immediately opened a strange vortex and he grabbed Henry again.

“No, let me go! Emma!” Henry exclaimed.

“Henry!” Emma shouted as she regained her focus, but when she tried to reach the boy, the vortex swallowed both Hook and Henry.

_____

“Do you have any doubts, Regina?” Belle asked her. Regina shook her head.

“We can start the signing then,” Mr. Gold said, handing her a pen.

Regina looked at her parents one more time before she bend down slightly to sign the documents. When she was about to mark the first line, a harsh opening of doors stopped her, and everyone saw Emma entering the office towards Regina, the storybook under her arm.

“Regina, I need to talk to you,” she looked disturbed.

“Emma, this is not a good-”

“It’s about Henry,” Emma interrupted, face full of concern. Regina looked at her and frowned.

_____

“I should have been there! I can’t believe my son was kidnapped inside that damn book!” Regina exclaimed, entering her office, with Emma behind her.

“I'm sorry I let this happen, Regina,” Emma said.

“It’s not your fault, Emma,” Regina sighed. “But I need to go in there and get Henry back,” the brunette said, relaxing just a little, trying to think clearer.

“Regina, it’s dangerous…” Emma started.

“I don’t care how dangerous it is, I’ll get my son back,” Regina snapped.

Emma looked at her for some seconds before nodding. Then she displayed the paper containing the translated sentence from the book.

“Okay, here it goes,” the blonde said, before starting to read.

_“Enter to a new adventure, the one that shall answer all your questions.”_

They waited and waited, just like the last time, but nothing happened. They tried again, saying the words and waiting, but nothing happened again.

“Why isn’t it working?” Regina asked.

I don’t know, I…” Emma said, trailing off. Suddenly, Emma remembered Hook’s comment about the book needing magic to work. She remembered the last time they tried. Both Henry and Regina had touched the book. Henry may have touched the book first, but it had reacted exactly the same when Regina touched it. It was then that everything clicked.

The blonde looked through the pages until she stopped on an illustration.

“Regina, I think you’re the Princess of Hearts.”

Regina looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

Emma showed the brunette the illustration of a woman with dark hair and chocolate eyes. “Cora is the Queen of Hearts in the book, so that would make you the Princess. You look exactly like her.”

“But, she’s the character of the book…”

“I thought that too, but now I think you’re really her, just as I’m really the White Princess. We don’t have counterparts in the book, _we’re them_ ,” Emma said.

“What do you mean, Emma? Why are you telling me this?” the brunette asked, frowning.

“Regina, I think you can activate the book,” Emma finally said.

“What? No. Emma, I don’t have magic,” Regina said, wishing there was something she could do to help her son.

“The last time we tried it, the book didn’t react until you and Henry touched it. Maybe it reacted because of Henry but also because of you. I really believe you have magic, Regina. The Princess of Hearts has one of the most powerful magic of all, and I think you’re her,” Emma said, taking Regina’s hands in her own, trying to give her confidence

“But, I- I couldn’t-”

“Just...try?” Emma asked.

Regina looked at Emma with teary eyes for an instant before nodding.

“Okay, I’ll try.” Emma gave her an encouraging smile.

Regina grabbed the book and said the sentence, but nothing happened once again. She turned her gaze at Emma.

“Take it easy, Gina, I know you can do it,” Emma offered.

Regina inhaled and exhaled deeply and closing her eyes, she said the words, thinking about being with Henry.

_“Enter to a new adventure, the one that shall answer all your questions.”_

Suddenly, the book started glowing, eliciting a shocked gazed from both women before they both smiled nervously as brightness covered them until everything faded to black.

_____

Emma was lying on her back when she opened her eyes, and she scanned the surrounding forest from the ground. Her eyes landed on Regina beside her.

“Hey, Gina, are you okay?” Emma immediately went to help the brunette.

“I’m okay,” Regina answered, taking in the scene around her. It looked like a forest with a castle some meters away, “Wow.”

“This is the same place I appeared the first time I came here,” Emma explained.

“How can we find Henry?” Regina asked.

“First we need a plan, and help. The White Castle is over there. We should go to contact my parents and the Alliance, come on,” Emma said. Regina looked at her unsure.

“We’ll rescue Henry, I promise, but we need more information about the Black Fairy’s plan and settle down here first,” Emma told the brunette, caressing her arms. Regina nodded.

They walked towards the castle. When the guard let them in, they went to the room where the Alliance had their reunions. Once there, Regina could see in a round table a group of people reunited. She saw a woman with fair skin and black hair, and beside her, there was a tall man with blue eyes and dark blonde hair. She also saw a man with long blonde hair and heavy gloves on his hands, an old woman who looked exactly like Granny, a young pregnant woman who looked exactly like Aurora and beside her a tall woman with horns in her head and a crook, who Regina guessed was the counterpart of Storybrooke’s real estate administrator.

“Emma, I’m so happy you’re here!” The woman with pale skin told Emma, approaching her and giving her a big hug.

The man beside her followed closely behind.

"We were worried about you," he said as he hugged Emma next.

“Mom, Dad, I missed you,” Emma said, returning the hug. “I’m okay.” Regina deducted they were Snow White and Prince -now _King_ \- Charming. When they separated, Snow White saw the brunette and her face showed surprise.

“Is…is she the Princess of Hearts?” Snow asked, without dropping her smile.

“Oh, I’m…”

“Regina? Is that you?” The brunette heard a voice from the door and when she turned her gaze, she saw a woman who looked just like her mother. The woman approached her and hugged her tightly.

“Oh, darling, it’s so good to see you here, finally being able to leave our castle,” when the women separated, Regina could see only affection in the other woman’s eyes, an unfamiliar sight on her mother’s face.

“I’m… I’m not…”

In that moment Emma gently touched her arm, giving her a sense of familiarity in this world.

“Actually, Regina came with me…from the world without magic. She’s like me…from another realm that is,” Emma said, watching her parents as she tried to explain.

“You were in another realm? Is that possible? I mean, we believed you when you told us you came from it many years ago…” Charming said.

“And we still loved you the same, you’ll always be our daughter no matter where you are from. But is it possible? We believed the Princess of Hearts was in her castle incapable of leaving?” Snow finished the idea.

“I don’t understand,” Cora said, frowning.

“I think I can help explain that.” In that moment, they saw a little blue light flying towards them. When Regina looked closer, she saw it was a small woman dressed in blue with a wand in her hand, a woman identical to the Mother Superior of Storybrooke’s church.

“A fairy…” Regina whispered, impressed.

“The Blue Fairy, leader of all the Fairies,” Emma whispered back.

“It’s true Emma is from another realm but not only that. Can any of you remember something about your lives before Emma showed up fifteen years ago? We know about important things in our lives, but can anyone really remember how they happened?” The Blue Fairy asked.

Everybody in the room started thinking and frowned after a while.

“No, I can’t,” Snow answered, the same that the other occupants of the room.

“It’s because Emma turned everything to life the moment she entered our realm and occupied her role with us. We were here, alive, but Emma, White Knight and Princess of the White Kingdom was just an essence, an avatar which Emma would fill upon arrival,” the fairy turned to see Regina, “the same goes for you, Regina. The Princess of Hearts was only an essence until now because you’re here.”

“But, the Princess of Hearts has always helped us with her magic. How is that possible if she wasn’t really here?” Charming asked.

“Because Regina had always sent us her magic from her realm, even if she wasn’t aware.”

“You must be wrong. I don’t know anything about magic... I didn’t know I had it until today,” Regina said, “I’m still unsure.”

“Oh, you have it, believe me, and you’re very powerful. Fifteen years ago, you and Emma were prophesied to be here and help us save our realm,” the Blue Fairy said with a gentle smile.

There was silence for a moment, the new information setting in.

“I’m sorry for changing the subject, but I’m here now because of my son, the Black Fairy has him,” Regina said.

“Hook mentioned something about a world without magic for the Black Fairy to rule us, do you know something about it, Blue?” Emma asked. Blue shook her head.

“My knowledge about dark magic is limited.”

“Your Highness?” Emma asked Cora.

The older woman also shook her head.

 “Maybe there’s someone who can know about the witch plans,” Cora offered.

“Who?”

“Her son... the Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin.”

Everyone in the room frowned.

“Who’s Rumpelstiltskin?” Regina asked.

_____

Henry was amazed when he saw the Dark Castle where he and Hook were entering, the pirate never removing his Hook from the boy’s neck.

 Seeing Hook was distracted searching for someone, Henry hit the hook and started to run quickly at the exit, where some guards were ready to stop him. He managed to skip them and was almost at the doors when they were open and a black figure stop his attempt to escape.

“Good, you’re finally here,” Henry heard a voice, and between the shadows of the doors emerged a woman of black hair, black eyes and dressed in a black dress. The woman had an easy smile on her face. She would have looked like a regular woman if Henry didn’t already know who she was from the illustration in the book.

“Hello, Henry,” the woman said approaching him, forcing him to enter more into the castle.

“I know who you are, and I know you won’t win Black Fairy,” the boy said.

“Well, aren’t you brave? That won’t help you, darling, but you will help me with my plan,” the woman said, keeping her smile the whole time.

“I would never help you!” Henry exclaimed. The woman laughed.

“You’ll help me, even if you don’t want to.”

“Emma, my mom, and the Alliance will stop you,” Henry said.

“Emma’s not here darling, and all those fools will never stop me. Now, get comfortable, because soon you’ll feel pain,” the woman said, looking Henry directly in his eyes.

_____

Regina, Emma, and Cora walked with torches in their hands as they went through the cave under the White Castle. After a while, they saw thick bars forming a cell at the end of the cave. The soft light only allowed to see a shadow inside the cell. They stopped some meters away, and the shadow turned his head towards them.

 “Well, don’t be shy, come closer dearies,” the voice said, as a man of scaly skin, sharp teeth and unnaturally big, green eyes approached the bars. He reminded Regina of Mr. Gold. They walked closer to the cell.

“Ah, Emma Swan, Regina Mills,” the man looked at them once he laid in the bars, then he looked at Cora, “and my best student, l haven’t seen you since Snow and Charming trapped me here all those years ago.”

“Rumple,” Cora greeted him with a small smile. The man smiled at her.

“Do you know who we really are?” Emma asked.

“Oh, I know a lot of things about you, and I know why you’re here: My mother,” his smile turned bitter.

“We need information, Rumple,” Cora said.

“Oh, I bet you do, she’s making things hard for you, isn’t she?” His cynical smile returned.

“We have some questions,” Regina said, “What is she planning to do to my son? How can we stop her?”

“Those are good questions, dearie, I hope you have also good things to offer in exchange for answers,” The man said, walking along the cell, joining his hands enthusiastically.

The three women looked at each other for a moment before nodding among them.

“We’ll let you out from your prison if you answer all our questions, Rumpelstiltskin. It’s a fair deal for your liberty,” Emma said.

The man let out a playful laugh and clapped.

“Now we’re understanding each other,” Rumple said. “Okay,” he continued, resting his head between the bars, “My mother is planning on casting the Dark Curse, a very powerful spell which will send us all to a world without magic and without memories of who we are, with her being the only one with magic and memories so she can manipulate our lives. She needs a big magic source to do this, such as…Henry.” He said, closing his eyes as he revealed the boy’s name.

“Does Henry have magic?” Regina asked more to herself than to the imp.

“He does, dearie, it’s within him. That’s why the Black Fairy has him. But she needs power herself to absorb Henry’s magic and cast the spell She’s not as powerful as before, so she won’t cast the curse just yet. I give her five or six days to collect enough magic, and meanwhile, she could use just little sparks of spells to attack you.”

“Okay, now tell us how to defeat her,” Emma asked.

“Well, with Magic of course, dearie. A powerful spell needs powerful magic to stop it, and we know who has some of the most powerful magic in our realm,” he said, looking at Regina. “The Black Fairy originally wanted you, but now she has your son instead. _You_ can stop my mother’s curse.” Rumple finished, leaving his smile.

There was silence for some seconds.

“There’s also a weapon that can help you greatly against my mother, and I could get it for you, but... I need another thing in return,” the man said, his smile returning.

“If you think that you can manipulate us…” Emma started.

“What do you want?” Regina interrupted. She would need all the help she could if she wanted to save Henry with magic she didn’t know how to use.

“You see, I’ll be free from this cell, but I won’t be a free man. I want my dagger.” He looked between Emma and Cora, who knew more about the issue.

Emma looked at Regina.

“Deal,” the blonde said.

So Cora let him free, making the bars of the cell disappear. Then, the imp disappeared only to appear a minute later with a beautiful sword in his hands.

“This is Excalibur, yes, the legendary sword. With it you can confront my mother and also it’ll work as a wand, it will canalize and increment the magic you create. Make sure you use the sword only against her,” Rumple said. When Emma reached for the sword, Rumple held it away.

“My dagger, dearie. Blade for a blade.”

Cora concentrated as she made a black dagger appear in her hand. They traded the blades with each other. Rumple was delighted.

“Well dearies, if you excuse me, I have business to attend,” the man said.

“Now you also have a chance to confront your mother, if you’re interested,” Emma told him.

Rumple only nodded and with a clap, he was gone. Emma turned towards Regina and Cora.

“Now, we must have a meeting with the Alliance. We’ll make a plan to stop the Black Fairy once and for all.”

_____

When the three women entered the Alliance’s room, Regina saw the same people from before, plus her father, or at least the man who looked like him. He immediately hugged Regina and Cora, and the brunette felt warmth spread in her chest. His father was affectionate, but not when Cora was in the same room. Her mother seemed to also enjoy the hug.

Snow approached Emma,“Are you okay?” Snow asked her daughter, concerned as she caressing Emma’s arms.

“We’re okay, Mom, we have the info that we need, plus a weapon,” Emma said, holding up the sword. “Wait, where are the others?” Emma asked.

“They haven’t arrived yet,” Aurora, who Emma introduced as Briar Rose or the Sleeping Beauty, said.

“Emma what did the Dark One tell you?” asked Briar Rose’s companion, who Regina learned was Maleficent, a former fairy, and Rose’s counselor.

“Is that Excalibur?” asked the man of long blond hair, who Regina discovered was King Midas. He was impressed.

Emma proceeded to explain the Black Fairy’s plan, and also started to formulate a plan of their own.

“Regina, I don’t want to push you, but I think your magic could be really useful for us against the Black Fairy,” Emma told her.

Regina looked at her, and she answered with a sigh.

“I want to try it, Emma,” Regina said before Emma said anything else. “I don’t know how to use magic, I don’t know if I can fight with it, but I must try, especially if my magic is as powerful as everybody thinks,” Regina said, then she felt Cora’s hands embracing her.

“It’s okay darling, I can teach you. You can do it, you’ll save your son, my grandson. As Snow and Charming said, you’re my daughter. It doesn’t matter where you are from. I’ll have your back,” Cora told her and Regina felt tears in her eyes. Her real mother had never shown that kind of affection for her.

She then felt Emma’s hand taking her own and caressing it. The brunette smiled at both women.

“Okay, let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Henry!


	7. You are Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is training to dominate her magic, and also she, Emma and the members of the Alliance have to fight against an unexpected attack from the Black Fairy.

The next morning, Regina and Cora focused on training, so Regina could use her magic against the Black Fairy. Regina hadn’t seen Emma since the previous day, because they were both starting their respective assignments, both yesterday and today.

The brunette and her mother had spent some hours in the garden of the White Castle, and Regina was getting frustrated. She couldn’t release her magic, but when she _did_ , it manifested in explosions without sense in any direction.

“I can’t do it,” Regina said, exhaling audibly.

“Don’t think a lot about it, darling, feel. Magic comes from your emotions; they allow you to let it out and control it as you wish. Find the correct feeling to use with your magic, and listen to your heart,” Cora said.

Regina chuckled humorlessly.

“It’s funny, my mo- _someone_... has always told me that emotions weaken you, that they don’t let you take good decisions and act correctly,” Regina said, thinking about her mother.

“Well, there’s some truth in that, but also, emotions give us inspiration, a reason. They’re the core that spurs us to act in the first place, and it can lead us to make the correct choices,” Cora said, approaching Regina.

She took the brunette’s hand and placed it over her heart, so she could feel her own heartbeats, “You’re the Princess of Hearts for a reason, Regina, your heart is your biggest strength, listen more often to it, let yourself be guided by it,” the older woman finished with a warm smile.

Regina smiled too. Hearing her mother talking to her like that and showing such support was something new for her, she was seeing only love in the older woman’s eyes, without a trace of judgment or expectation for something.

“Now come on, you can do this,” Cora told her.

Regina then focused on the feeling of wanting to have Henry in her arms again, to protect him. She lifted her arms and then raised them towards a trunk, suddenly creating fireballs in her hands and throwing them at the trunk, making it start to burn. The brunette smiled excitedly.

“I did it, I did it!” Regina exclaimed. Cora was smiling widely.

“You did it, darling.”

Regina couldn’t help but hugged Cora.

“Thank you…mom,” she said.

“Anytime darling, but it wasn’t me, it was all you who did it.” Cora separated and kissed her forehead. Regina smiled even more. “Okay, we need to continue, you have much more to learn, and I know you have some special people in your life you can use as inspiration, Henry, and a certain blonde,” Cora told her, winking. Regina blushed but quickly regained her concentration. She still needed to remember to apologize to Emma.

_____

Emma was training with Snow and Charming. They trained by attacking and defending each other, creating a triangle among them, with Emma and Charming using the sword and Snow her bow and arrow.

After a final collision of swords, they took a break.

“I’m so glad you’re here again, honey,” Snow said, putting her bow down on the ground.

“I’m glad too, mom,” Emma answered, drinking some water.

“So, is Regina going to stay too?” Snow asked.

“Oh, no, she…she’ll go back to our realm once we defeat the Black Fairy and rescue Henry. Blue had told us how to do it, so…”

Snow hummed.

“So, they’re going back, but you don’t want that.”

Emma lowered her gaze. She needed to talk to Regina and apologize; they hadn’t had the time to talk.

“It doesn’t matter, Mom. She has her life, and Henry too. It’s logical that they need to go.”

Snow gave her a sympathetic smile and caressed the blonde’s arm.

“You know, all your father and I have always wanted is for you to be happy, even if you’re away from us.”

Emma lifted her gaze towards her mother. Snow continued.

“Sometimes, your happiness is found in places you wouldn’t expect, but being with the correct people makes it worth it.”

Emma frowned.

“What are you telling me?”

Snow just smiled.

“I’ll continue training with your father, don’t delay too much,” the pale woman said, walking towards the training field, leaving Emma thinking.

_____

Time passed quickly while everyone was training, and before they knew it, it was dinner time, and all the members of the Alliance and their allies were reunited at the table of the White Castle. When Regina entered the dining room, she saw six short men, and she assumed they were six of the seven dwarves. Also, she saw an old man who looked like Marco the carpenter and a little green cricket flying around him, so she assumed they were Geppetto and Jiminy Cricket. Of the missing people from the Alliance, Regina figured there was a Pinocchio, or maybe he was August, seeing as the connection between Marco and August applied to Geppetto and Pinocchio.

In that moment, Emma approached her.

“Hey,” Emma said gently.

“Hey,” Regina answered in the same soft tone.

“How was your training today?” Emma asked.

“It was good, very productive,” Regina answered. Emma nodded. Then she offered Regina her arm to take.

“May I escort you to your seat?”

Regina smiled softly and took Emma’s arm. Once they were seated, Regina asked something she had been doubting since the prior day.

“Emma, why do my parents have the same names as the real ones?”

“Technically, their fairytale characters don’t have first names, so…it must be part of the book’s doing,” Emma said lightly.

After a moment of silence, Emma spoke.

“Regina, I would like to talk with you later, if it’s okay with you.”

But before the other woman could answer, a short man of sour expression, who Regina assumed was the last dwarf, entered the room, alarmed.

“What is it, Grumpy?” Charming asked, rising from the table.

“There’s a sizable army of Black Soldiers approaching here, your majesties,” Grumpy informed.

The Alliance prepared themselves to fight immediately.

“Gina, stay on the parapet with the others who will attack from there, okay?” Emma requested of Regina.

Then everyone assumed their positions. Cora and Henry stayed with Regina on the parapet and she saw Snow White, the dwarves, and Granny ready to throw arrows from the parapet at her right, and Briar Rose with a sword in her hand and Maleficent with her crook in hers at her left. Then she focused her attention at the field in front, where the members of the Alliance and other guards were aligned. There was a yell and the Alliance ran toward the black soldiers who were also running towards them.

Regina focused her gaze on Emma during the fight. The blonde was an expert with the sword, using it with excellent technique, blocking and attacking just in perfect time, making it looked like a practiced dance. It was awesome to watch.

Regina also saw Charming with his sword, fighting formidably, although, to her, he was not as good as Emma.

Even though they were good, the Alliance was having a little trouble in regards to number as the sudden attack didn’t give them time to collect enough guards.

Suddenly, Regina saw a big, black wolf appear, running at Emma’s side and jumping at other soldiers, attacking them. Then she saw a man who looked like August also arriving, grabbing a piece of wood from a sack on his back and suddenly transforming it in a steel dagger, which he threw at one of the soldiers, then he grabbed two more pieces and transformed them into a sword and a shield, which he used to fight. Okay, so he was indeed Pinocchio, Regina thought.

Behind him, Regina saw two women start to fight, one who looked like Mulan and the other who looked like Belle both with swords in their hands.

The Alliance was winning the fight, when suddenly, the ground started to shake, alerting everyone.

“What’s that?” Briar Rose asked.

In the distance, they saw a group of at least ten ogres approaching them.

“Nothing good,” Maleficent answered.

“Prepare to shoot between their eyes!” Snow White exclaimed.

When the ogres were closer, arrows started to fly at them, and Cora also aimed streaks of magic towards them. The older woman looked at Regina and nodded.

Regina exhaled as she looked at her hand, and concentrating, she made a fireball appear in it. She smiled a little and immediately threw the flame at the ogres. She created fireball after fireball to continue the attack.

In that moment two ogres, bigger than the rest, appeared using helmets on their heads, covering between their eyes.

“I’ll take care of their helmets,” Cora said, lifting her hand, but nothing happened.

“I can’t take them,” the woman said, moving her hand again and again without result, so she changed the angle of her hand and make the ogres run slowly.

Maleficent also tried to remove the helmets with her magic, but it was in vain, so the former fairy also helped to slow their running.

“Mal, can you transform into a dragon?” Briar Rose asked her counselor.

“I can’t without the fairies consent, little one, I could create conflict in our kingdom,” Maleficent explained.

On the field, Emma finished with the Black Soldiers and started moving to stop the ogres. She ran and jumped on one ogre’s leg, climbing over its back and sidestepped its attempt to grab her, until she was on its shoulders thrusting her sword between its eyes from behind, making it fall.

Nearby, Mulan was throwing her sword fast between another ogre’s eyes and the wolf jumped over the other one before biting in the same area.

“Hey! Emma!” Belle and Charming called for her with one end of a rope in their hands. Emma understood and took the other end of the rope, and Pinocchio ran to her side to help. With the rope tensed, they ran towards two ogres and made them fall, the rope tripping them at their ankles. Belle and Charming ran towards the ogres’ heads and stabbed their swords into their weak spots.

Regina then saw the ogres with the helmets arrive on the field, hitting everything on their way, the arrows and streaks of magic useless.

 She saw Charming, Belle and Mulan being thrown away by a big arm and she heard the yell of Briar Rose and Snow when they say it. She then saw the wolf jump and sink its claws on the monster's arm and bite down, gaining a scream from the ogre, but then it grabbed the wolf and threw it as if it were a rag doll, making it whine.

 Pinocchio then transformed a piece of wood into a large spear and sent it to the ogre’s head, but it was useless, and he was thrown away too.

Emma was the only left in front of the ogres. It was a sight that squashed Regina’s heart. The brunette saw how the blow of a big hand left Emma without a sword and the firm fists of the ogres ready to smash the blonde.

“Emma! No!” Regina yelled, lifting her hands at the front as a reaction. Suddenly a purple energy was sent from the brunette’s hands towards the ogres, stopping them. Feeling a rush of that energy running through her body, Regina acted by instinct, she closed her hands and the helmets were crushed and thrown away. She then pushed one of the ogres with one hand to the ground and with the other sent a streak of magic directly between the monster’s eyes.

Quickly, Emma grabbed Pinocchio’s spear from the ground and hurled it to the other ogre, finishing them off.

The remaining Black Soldiers surrendered, giving the victory to the Alliance.

Regina felt the energy disappear, leaving her with shaking hands and an accelerated heart rate. She searched for Emma and found her on the field, looking at her with a satisfied smile.

“You did it, darling,” Cora told her, hugging her. Regina nodded, letting out a breath.

“We need to check on the injured people,” Snow said, walking inside the castle, being followed by the others.

When everybody arrived to the field, there were castle servants helping.

Regina went to Emma and hugged her tightly.

“Oh my God, Emma, are you okay?” Regina asked, holding Emma’s face between her hands.

“I’m okay, thanks to you. You save me, Gina,” Emma answered her, with a big smile on her face. Regina hugged her again.

Then the brunette saw the girl who looked like Belle approaching the black wolf with a red cloak in her hands. The wolf laid on the ground when it saw her and then Belle covered the wolf with the piece of cloth. Under the cloak, a girl identical to Ruby appeared instead of the wolf.

“Are you okay?” Belle asked, caressing the other woman’s cheek.

“I’m okay, are you?” Ruby asked.

Belle nodded before kissing her under Regina’s shocked gaze. Then she saw Briar Rose run towards Mulan.

“I was so worried,” the pregnant girl said, hugging her.

“I’m fine, my love, don’t worry,” Mulan answered, joining their foreheads.

Regina looked all this with wide eyes. Belle and Ruby? Aurora and Mulan? What?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Emma mischievous gaze, clearly amused by Regina’s reactions.

“I mentioned to you that the characters were not the same as their real counterparts...” Emma said.

“Yes, I can see that,” Regina answered, blinking slowly.  Emma gave her another amused smile.

“Sorry for being so late, Emma,” the man who looked like August said, approaching them and hugging Emma enthusiastically. The other women approached them too.

“Yeah, but we could have handled it without you,” Emma said sarcastically, returning the hug. The blonde also greeted the other newcomers.

“Regina, let me introduce you to the other members of the Alliance,” She pointed at the man who looked like August, “This is Pinocchio, the best blacksmith and armorer of the realms, as you just saw.” Emma pointed at the women who looked like Ruby and Belle, “They are Red and Belle, leaders of the werewolves and rulers of the forest.” Then she pointed at the last couple, showing the women identical to Aurora and Mulan, “And you already met Briar Rose, and this is Mulan, both are next to rule the Moors Kingdom,” Emma then took Regina’s hand. “Guys, this is Regina, the Princess of Hearts.”

Regina greeted all of them, and they greeted her.

After the bustle of the battle passed, everybody entered the White Castle, ready to rest.

One hour later, Regina was still awake, walking on the parapet, thinking about the things she had learned and what she had done in that precise place during the battle. She looked at her hands.

“Can’t sleep either?” Emma’s voice took her out of her thoughts. The blonde was some steps away from her.

“I’m just…thinking,” Regina answered, bending to rest her arms on the stone and view the landscape.

Emma hummed, standing beside her and also resting over the parapet.

“Why don’t Mulan and Belle have different names? Why do they share the same name as their real counterparts?” Regina asked to make conversation. Emma shrugged.

“Coincidence. In fact, it’s the other way around, the real counterparts have the same name that the characters do.”

Regina chuckled.

“It’s strange. Pinocchio can transform wood into other materials, just as he was turned into a real boy from wood. And Red Riding Hood being also the Big, Bad Wolf? It’s mind-blowing. Also, she and Belle being together, I would have never imagined the story of Beauty and the Beast to be like that.”

Emma laughed.

“Surprise.”

“And how is Briar Rose pregnant?” Regina then asked.

“Magic, of course. Maleficent has fairy magic, she herself was one long ago before things happened and she was exiled. Briar Rose helped her to recover the fairies’ trust at least and the permission to use her magic. The fairy’s magic is used to create life and good wishes, so she granted Rose and Mulan their wish,” Emma explained.

“Magic can do a lot of things, I see,” Regina said, looking at her hands again. Emma took them in hers.

“You were awesome today, Gina, I have no doubt you’ll learn so much more and we’ll rescue Henry in no time,” Emma told her. “Also, I promised him I would rescue him, so…”

“You did, Miss Swan?” Regina said, smiling. Emma caring for Henry was one thing Regina was grateful for.

Emma nodded, smiling proudly. Then her expression became more serious, and she cleared her throat.

“Gina, I owe you an apology for what I told you the night of your party. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that, and it was crazy of me to suggest that. I’m really sorry,” the blonde said sincerely.

“Oh, Emma, I’m also sorry, I didn’t react well. I know you were just looking after me and Henry, and I yelled at you,” Regina said, “and I admit there was truth in what you said, about me wanting to leave my life behind, but…”

“You don’t need to explain anything. I understand Gina, you have your life, and I have mine. I just don’t want this to cause a rift between us.”

“Why don’t we forget about it, okay? Let’s leave it behind,” Regina suggested. Emma nodded.

Regina then hugged Emma and rested her head in the blonde’s shoulder while Emma wrapped Regina in her arms.

“I just want to be with Henry,” Regina said, hugging Emma tighter to prevent the tears in her eyes.

“I know, soon you’ll be together,” Emma answered, kissing Regina’s head.  

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, comfortable in each other arms.

“Let’s go to sleep; we have a lot to do tomorrow,” Emma said, separating from the brunette and resting their foreheads together. Regina nodded, caressing Emma’s cheek without separating their foreheads. After some more minutes, they walked inside the castle again.


	8. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the Black Fairy to stop the Dark Curse and save Henry begins. Emma, Regina, and the Alliance prepare for the Greatest fight of the Fairytale World.

Five days passed fast, and suddenly the day of the Final Battle against the Black Fairy was there. They had sent her a magical letter a couple of days before, claiming war against her, a challenge she couldn’t deny due to her magic. It was a “dead or alive” deal.

The plan was to force her to use her magic against them, so she would be weak and unable to take Henry’s magic, and they could stop her. She wouldn’t allow them to get close to her castle, so she would send her extensive army to the five kingdoms and surely magic creatures too. Emma, Regina and some members of the Alliance would be the only ones to go confront her at her castle.

“Are you ready?” Emma asked Regina, Excalibur in her hand.

Regina nodded. Cora and she had been training hard lately. Regina was a fast learner and was much more sure of her magic now; she was able to use it effortlessly with so much more control.

“You know, my mom told me that Zelena, the Good Witch of the West, is a prisoner of the Black Fairy. She tried to confront her many years ago but failed and has been her prisoner since. We need to rescue her too,” Regina commented.

“We will-- don’t worry,” Emma assure her.

“I know,” Regina said, confident.

“Then we should board to the Swan Queen now,” Emma said. Regina raised an eyebrow.

“The Swan Queen? Really?”

“What? It’s a great name for a ship, and besides, it reminded me of you,” Emma exclaimed, showing Regina her wooden ring, reminding her of the figures of the swan and the crown engraved.

Regina shook her head, laughing.

“You won’t find better ship than the Swan Queen,” Emma said, smiling proudly.

“I’m sure of that, Captain Swan,” Regina said. Emma pulled a face.

“I don’t like that title, I prefer to be the White Knight, protector of my kingdom,” Emma said.

“Okay, okay, then lead the way, White Knight,” Regina said, smiling. Emma made a gesture and indicated Regina where to go.

_____

Five days had passed, as Henry counted them, and the Black Fairy hadn’t done anything to him yet. He saw how the Black Fairy distributed more than two thousand men to go fight to the kingdoms of the Alliance. He knew from the fairy’s servants that Emma and his mom were here in the book, so he had faith. It was just a matter of time for them to rescue him.

 

“You’ll never defeat them with an army like that!” Henry exclaimed, just to make the fairy enraged. The woman just sent him a hard look and concentrating, she made ogres, centaurs and other beings appear to go and attack. Afterward, she looked tired but tried to compose her appearance by standing up straight.

“Thank you for noticing, Henry,” the woman said in a falsely sweet tone.

“It doesn’t matter how many monsters you send, my mom and Emma will stop you. They found a way to enter your realm without me, and they’ll find a way to defeat you,” Henry said.

“No one can stop me. Once I take the magic from your body and cast the Dark Curse, they will suffer under my reign!” The woman told the boy with a dangerous smile.

Henry narrowed his eyes at her with a frown.

“I should go confront them now,” Hook said.

“No, no, Killian, I want you here to lead our best soldiers if they arrive. I’m sending them another surprise on the sea,” the woman said. Then she looked at Henry again. “And now, I will continue mixing the ingredients for the Curse. It’ll be a delicious potion,” she said, smiling.

_____

Some members of the Alliance were ready to board the Swan Queen. They had settled the plan to protect their kingdoms:

 Snow and Charming would stay in the White Kingdom with an army, as well as King Midas in his kingdom. Briar Rose and Maleficent would stay to protect the Moors Kingdom along with a small army and a group of dragons the former fairy had summoned to help. They didn’t want to endanger Rose’s pregnancy by having her participate in the fight. Also, Belle and Granny would stay in the forest to lead the wolves into battle; Belle wasn’t a werewolf and Granny didn’t transform anymore, but the wolves had complete faith in their Alpha mate’s leadership skills and Granny’s commands. Finally, Cora and Henry would stay on the island of the Kingdom of Hearts with an army and Cora’s magic help.

Pinocchio, Red and Mulan were the member of the Alliance who would go with Emma and Regina to confront Hook and the Black Fairy, as well as a small army.

Regina saw everybody saying their farewells. Gepetto and Jiminy hugged Pinocchio, wishing him good luck; Red and Belle shared kisses and sweet caresses as two lovers separating, until Granny interrupted to hug Red. Mulan and Rose were also hugging and touching Rose’s belly gently, sharing thoughts about their baby while Maleficent placed an encouraging hand on Mulan’s shoulder; Emma was being petted between Snow and Charming, receiving kisses and good luck wishes. Regina also was cradled between her parents, receiving words of love and encouragement.

“Okay, let’s go,” Emma said.

_____

The Swan Queen was navigating at full speed, ready to confront the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook’s ship, when they got closer to the Black Castle.

Regina was impressed by the landscape seen from the ship, the blue of the sky joining at the distance with the same blue and green from the sea. It was beautiful, although she was a little nervous considering she didn’t know how to swim.

She saw Emma giving commands to keep the ship in the correct direction, changing the sails, tightening ropes, etc. The blonde looked like an authentic leader, born to govern a kingdom, and Regina knew Emma had found the place she had always looked for when they were in high school, commanding and ruling as a Warrior Princess.

She then focused her gaze on the sea, thinking about Henry and how he was doing.

Emma finished making sure everything was in place in their navigation when she saw Regina leaning on the border of the ship. Surely the brunette had felt a little lost in a new world and without Henry during all those days, it had been a hard day for her, and Emma had tried to make her feel better. She approached her.

“Hey, how are you doing? Do you have sea sickness? Fear of the water?” Emma said, noticing the sky becoming suddenly grey.

“No, I’m surprisingly fine,” Regina answered, also watching the sky change.

Emma was going to say something when suddenly in the distance they found a group of big rock reefs that extend for a considerable part of the sea ahead.

 “Those weren’t here before, we’ve navigated here many times,” Emma said, frowning, bending over the border to see well.

“Emma, what do we do?” Mulan asked while walking towards her.

“Slow down, we need to be careful. It’s almost certainly a trap from the Black Fairy,” Emma said, narrowing her eyes and looking around.

The ship started to navigate slowly as they approached the reefs. The sea was turbulent, the reef’s patterns were intricate, and the sky was grey and drops of water starting falling.

“Careful,” Emma said, watching the reefs closest to the ship.

In that moment, Regina started listening to something, as voices murmured.

“Do you hear that?” Regina asked Emma.

“What?” Emma asked in return.

The voices became more and more clear, and Regina could recognize female voices singing. She looked from the border, trying to find the source. The song was very appealing. In fact, Regina started to feel relaxed, until suddenly, she was horrified. Sitting in the reefs was what looked like beings with women’s faces but torsos and fish tails instead of legs, as well as big mouths with sharp teeth and hollow spaces where there should have been eyes.

“Sirens,” The brunette murmured. She didn’t need to be from the book to recognize those creatures.

Regina immediately sent magic to her ears, becoming deaf immediately. When she turned to look at the crew, she saw absolutely everybody with happy faces and distant gazes, lost in the sirens’ voices. She turned to see Emma, who had a similar expression on her face.

Then she felt the ship hitting some of the reefs. Pinocchio, who was commanding the rudder had let go of it, bending over it instead, listening to the song.

Regina placed her hands in each of Emma’s ears and concentrating, she made the magical plugs appear in the blonde’s ears too.

“Emma!” Regina yelled, taking Emma’s face in her hands, shaking her head. Emma blinked a few times, focusing again.

“Sirens!” Emma exclaimed, still with Regina’s hands on her face. “They can enchant everybody: men, women, children; it doesn’t matter.”

Regina saw Grumpy running to the border. She stopped him by his shoulders.

The blonde immediately went to the rudder to stabilize the ship again, but as she did Pinocchio walked to the border of the ship, trying to reach for the sirens.

“Pinocchio, no!” Emma yelled, then ran towards him, trying to stop him with her hands on his shoulders. Pinocchio then took a piece of his wood, made a dagger and tried to cut Emma with it to take her out his way. Emma moved and took Pinocchio’s wrist to stop him. They felt the ship hitting more rocks.

Regina did the same with Grumpy, placing plugs in his ears. Once done, Grumpy recovered his consciousness and ran to stop Sneezy, who almost jumped from the ship and started to try to punch Grumpy.

“Regina! I need some help here!” Emma exclaimed, kicking Pinocchio and made him fall to the ground. Regina quickly applied the same magic to him. Emma ordered him to take the rudder again before they felt a hard hit against the reefs.

She then ran towards Red, who was also walking to the border, while Regina helped Sneezy.

“Come on, Red! Wake up!” Emma said, grabbing Red by her arms. Red growled at her and her eyes turned yellow. She pushed Emma to the side like a ragdoll, but Emma went to grab her immediately.

“Red, please!” Emma exclaimed and in that moment, Mulan appeared at her side to help her; already conscious too. Ruby threw them back again.

Regina had stopped almost everybody when she saw Emma and Mulan’s situation. She got closer to Red and placed her hands over Red’s ears, but just as she finished the spell, Red pushed them all away and threw Regina over the boat before she recovered her focus.

“Regina!” Emma yelled, and without thinking, she jumped into the sea, knowing Regina didn’t know how to swim.

Once there, she swam towards Regina, but then someone jumped on her back, making her duck under the water. She then swam above the water again and saw three sirens taking Regina away, one of them on her own back.

Emma immediately took a dagger from her belt and with difficulty, she stabbed the siren on her back, freeing herself.

“Regina!” She swam quickly towards Regina. The sirens were swimming faster but when they saw Emma, they stopped to attack her.

Emma punched them and tried to cut them with her dagger. One of the sirens bit her arm, making Emma cried out, but then she cut the monster on the face, making it scream and move away. She made wounds on the other two, causing them to free Regina.

“I got you, Gina,” Emma said, taking Regina by the shoulders to swim with her, the brunette unconscious in her arms. In that moment, ropes were thrown at her, which she tied Regina to and led them to safety.

Once there, Emma started to give Regina CPR to revive her.

“Come on, Gina, wake up,” the blonde said, applying pressure to the brunette’s chest. “Come on!” she exclaimed, trying hard, until finally, Regina spat the water from her lungs, breathing again. Emma hugged her immediately.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Emma repeated, hugging her. Regina hugged her back, holding on her.

Red went on her knees beside them.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what happened. I’m really sorry,” she said, her voice full of concern.

“It wasn’t your fault, Red; it was the Black Fairy’s magic,” Emma said, without letting go of Regina. “We’ll continue our journey and we’ll stop her forever,” the blonde said, determined.

_____

Captain Hook was waiting with the army the Black Fairy had arranged for him. There were mainly soldiers and a couple of ogres, but the Black Fairy couldn’t use much more magic if she wanted to have enough to complete the Dark Curse.

In the distance, he saw the army of the Alliance approaching. Mulan, Red, and Pinocchio were at the front as the representatives of the Alliance. When they were some feet away, they stopped.

The three leaders turned to give a speech to their army for inspiration before the fight.

“Okay, today we’ll fight for the freedom of our world,” Mulan said.

“For our lives to be free of the Black Fairy’s reign,” Pinocchio continued.

“To recover our happy endings!” Red exclaimed, a sentence that the army also cheered at before they ran towards the Black Army.

“Come on!” Hook shouted at his own army before running in the enemy’s direction. He immediately searched for Emma to fight but didn’t find her at first sight.

The collision was imminent, swords clashing with swords, arrows and fireballs being shot at each other.

When Hook was searching for Emma, Mulan’s sword crashed against his, making him zero in on the female warrior.

Meanwhile, Pinocchio was taking great advantage, making all kind of weapons with the wood he had in his hands, using them himself and giving them to the army.

Also, Red was fighting with her fists and also with a sword, using her supernatural strength, speed and endurance to be an unstoppable force against the Black Army.

_____

The Black Fairy finished adding the last ingredient for the Dark Curse in the cauldron and then she turned her gaze towards Henry, who was now tied to a pillar in front of her.

“It’s time, Henry; there’s no one here to save you, and soon I’ll have what I need from you,” the Black Fairy said.

“You’re wrong. Emma and my mom will be here any moment!” Henry exclaimed. After he had tried to escape two times more without success, he could only have faith that the Black Fairy’s plan would be stopped.

“You believe so much in them, that’s what I need. You have the heart of the truest believer, and that gives you magic. It would be so magnificent to use it,” the dark woman said, smiling in a way Henry could only describe as creepy, but he refused to show fear.

_____

They lost track of time, maybe hours had passed, maybe only minutes. They didn’t know; the heat of the battle forbade them from thinking that.

Captain Hook and Mulan were fighting furiously, incapable of letting the other win, until a fireball made explosion nearby and made them separate. Hook immediately started to search for Emma to fight with her and stop her, as he had always made, but then he noticed Emma wasn’t in the front line of battle as she used to, seeing just other Alliance members. When he looked again, he noticed the Princess of Hearts wasn’t there either.

“Where are Swan and the Princess of Hearts?” He asked Mulan, angry.


	9. Finishing Operation Jumanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina finally find Henry and confront the Black Fairy face to face.  
> What will happen after that? How will Emma and Regina's lives be once Regina and Henry return to the real world?

Emma and Regina had left the battle to enter the Black Fairy’s castle from the west side, which was protected by crocodiles twice their original size, but they were nothing Regina hadn’t studied to know how to evade with an invisibility spell, and they continued their quest to go inside the castle.

_____

In the Midas Kingdom, King Midas’s army was fighting bravely, and he was using his unusual power to turn everything he touched to gold. In that way he was touching the ogres and centaurs in the field, making the battle easier for his soldiers.

_____

Henry had closed his eyes when the Black Fairy started casting the spell, thunder sounded and lightings could be seen outside throughout the windows when he felt something inside him being taken away. It was like tickles in his body, nothing too noteworthy, but it was there. Then, he could actually see the energy being taken away from him, like a white vapor emanating from his pores, and it started to become painful.

Suddenly, there were hard noises outside the Main Room they were in, making the dark woman stop, and a moment later, Emma and Regina entered the room, a sword and a fireball in their hands respectively, Excalibur secured in Emma’s belt.

“Mom, Emma!” Henry exclaimed.

“Henry!” Regina said relieved seeing her son.

The Black Fairy looked at them with a gaze full of hate.

“How did you escape Hook’s army?!” She exclaimed, then she saw at her guards in the room, “Come on and stop them!” She ordered, angry.

The guards attacked them, but the duo could handle them very well. Emma defeated a lot of them with her sword, lunge after lunge in a precise way while Regina knocked them off with magic, punches, waves, and fireballs being thrown as a result of a hard study.

_____

In the Moors kingdom, Maleficent had obtained the permission of the fairies to transform into a dragon and lead some of the same majestic creatures into the battlefield, destroying all the big weapons the Black army was using against them and fighting the magical creatures the Black Fairy had sent. Briar Rose couldn’t fight, but she was helping in preparing weapons and giving orders of action in the battle.

_____

The Black Fairy took advantage of Emma and Regina’s distraction with the guards to start draining Henry’s magic again, making the poor boy scream in pain.

“Henry!” Regina ran towards her son, but she was stopped by more guards. Emma also tried to go to Henry, but the guards slowed her too.

The Black Fairy smiled widely and evilly seeing Henry’s magic being ripped from his body and into the cauldron, until the boy couldn’t endure anymore and fell to the ground unconscious. Then, the cauldron started to shake, signaling that the curse had been activated.

“Henry, no!”

Seeing this, Regina threw the guards away and immediately sent a wave of magic towards the Black Fairy, who responded by sending one of her own, making both energies collide. When that didn't work, Regina threw a fireball at the woman, but she stopped that as well.

“Do you think you can defeat me? The Dark Curse has already begun! It’s impossible for you to stop it now!” The fairy said, attacking Regina again, who made an invisible shield to protect herself before attacking again, making the Black Fairy step back, shocked. Regina then sent another fireball, making the fairy move back again before she sent black rays as a counterattack.

_____

In the biggest area of Forest among the kingdoms, all the werewolves that were part of Red and Belle’s clan were fighting against the army, all of them had bright yellow eyes and sharp nails, using their abilities against the soldiers, taking them down easily. Belle was at the front, leading them with a sword in her hand, also fighting. Granny had a group of werewolves with big crossbows charged with flaming arrows shooting at the bigger weapons of the army and also the black magical creatures, helping to take them down. They were winning easily.

_____

The cauldron started to emanate soft, almost imperceptible black smoke.

They continued the fight-- Regina against the Black Fairy and Emma with the guards-- until the Black Fairy sent a big and powerful wave of magic, throwing everybody back. Emma got close to Regina, even as they were on the ground. The Black Fairy approached them with black lightings in her hands.

“Say goodbye to this world,” she said, smiling before sending the energy towards them. Regina again made a shield with energy, protecting them, but she was having difficulties maintaining it.

“I can’t hold it much longer Emma!” Regina said, her voice quivering under the struggle.

“You can do it, Gina, come on!” Emma said, encouraging her.

The shield started to shrink and become more fragile every second until suddenly the energy stopped from the fairy’s hands, making her look at her own hands, confused.

A high pitched giggle was heard behind her, and when everybody turned their gaze, they saw Rumple standing there, his typical smirk on his face.

“Hello, mother!” He said, his smile turning bitter.

“Rumple? Why did you…” The Black Fairy said, frowning.

“I won’t let you make another boy miserable or leave him without a mother, as you did with me,” he said.

The Black Fairy showed a face full of rage. Rumple then saw Emma and Regina.

“Don’t just stand there, dearies, you know what to do,” he sent them a knowing look before disappearing.

Both women stood up fast and Regina attacked the fairy with another ray of magic, making her go back and then another making her move back again. The dark woman showed surprise on her face at the turn of the events, only being able to block the attacks without reciprocating them.

_____

In the island of the Kingdom of Hearts, Cora had made a magical shield around the battlefield, stopping the Black Army but allowing the Army of Hearts to attack. Henry Sr. commanding the attacks from afar, being an experienced former soldier himself but incapable of fighting now due to his age.

When the shield was destroyed, Cora took charge of the magical creatures, making the battle more equal for her soldiers, who were using the extensive weaponry the White Kingdom had gave them.

_____

Taking advantage of the Black Fairy’s regression, and with Regina protecting her, Emma ran towards her with Excalibur in her hands and made a cut in the woman’s torso. The Black Fairy opened her eyes widely, she couldn’t believe what had happened. She walked back some steps, touching her stomach. It wasn’t a deep wound but it was there.

“This…this is impossible…you couldn’t…t-that is…”

“Excalibur,” Emma finished for her.

The Black Fairy looked at them with hurt in her face before all her body was transformed, making it look like a statue of dust and then said dust was caught by the wind, disappearing in the air, finishing with the Black Fairy.

Emma and Regina looked for a moment at the destruction of the fairy when the cauldron started to expulse more and more thick, black smoke. They watched in horror as it started to go out of the castle through the windows and into any other possible open space.

_____

In the White Kingdom, Snow and Charming were at the front lines, commanding their soldiers into battle. They had at their disposition a big quantity of weaponry for all kind of attacks (courtesy of Pinocchio), the same weaponry they had shared with the other kingdoms. They had everything from simple swords and arrows to big catapults of fire rocks. Their army was well equipped and it showed in battle. They knew how to lead them into the fight, with sharp strategies that could defeat the magical creatures too.

Suddenly in the distance, they saw a dark smoke creeping in the distance coming from the Black Fairy's castle.

_____

“The Dark Curse is already activated,” Emma said, concerned.

Regina looked at the smoke and then at Henry.  She grabbed the Excalibur from Emma’s hands.

“No, we need to stop it,” Regina said, Emma nodded. Then, the brunette aimed the sword to the cauldron and closing her eyes, she sent her magic towards it through the sword, starting to cover the cauldron with purple magic.

_____

Captain Hook laughed when he saw the black smoke.

“You’ve lost! The curse is here; you can’t stop it now!” He laughed hard again, before Mulan gave him a punch, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Red and Pinocchio got closer to Mulan, the Black Army already defeated.

“Oh, no,” Pinocchio said with wide eyes watching the black smoke.

“What are we going to do now?” Red asked, concerned.

“I don’t know,” Mulan answered, frowning.

The three of them saw each other with grave expressions on their faces, the world around them looking like falling into sadness and darkness with they unable to stop it.

_____

It seemed as Regina’s magic wasn’t making any change in the cauldron as it continued expulsing the smoke that was starting to fill the castle. Regina was struggling with her hold on the sword due to the force of the magic. Emma positioned behind her and placed her hands on the brunette’s arms.

“I believe in you, Gina. Think about Henry; he believes in you too. We believe you can do anything,” Emma told her, grabbing her a little harder. Regina nodded, and as she closed her eyes again, she started to send more magic through the sword. The cauldron started to shake again; the smoke seemed to falter.

When Regina opened her eyes, it was purple and magic started to encircle her and Emma, making the attack against the Dark Curse more potent. The cauldron started to shake even more and suddenly the smoke started to turn white and the cauldron started to emanate a white light. The light started to glow more and more, making them close their eyes. A loud sound was heard and a burst of energy emerged from the cauldron, pushing them back.

When Emma opened her eyes, she saw the cauldron immobile in the same place, as if nothing had happened, the black smoke was gone and everything seemed quiet.

“You did it…” Emma whispered, “Regina, you did it!” She exclaimed, looking for the brunette only to find her on the ground, unconscious.

“Regina?” Emma said, lifting from the ground to go beside her. “Regina,” she checked the brunette’s breathing pattern and her heartbeat. Both were very slow. She shook her softly, then she saw Henry in the same state on the ground. She frowned.

“Come on Gina, wake up, we’ve won,” she shook Regina again. “Henry?” she called for the boy, but neither of them woke up.

Emma cradled Regina in her arms.

“Gina, wake up,” Emma said, “Come on, we won, you did it, it’s all because of you.”

Regina’s breathing was slower and slower and also her heartbeat. Emma took her face with one hand.

“Come on, don’t leave me, I love you, Regina. I’ve loved you since we were seventeen,” Emma said, caressing Regina’s face, her eyes starting to water. She then placed her forehead in Regina’s head.

“I love you,” Emma repeated before joining her lips with Regina’s in a small and tentative kiss.

Suddenly, a multicolor wave emerged from the kiss and expanded by the lands, as the path of the northern lights, cleaning the grey sky and giving light to the people outside the castle.

In that moment, Regina woke up with a large breath, and at the same time Henry was covered by the white particles of his magic, making him wake up too.

“Gina!” Emma said, hugging her. Regina caressed the blonde’s face with her hand once they separate a little.

“I love you too, Emma,” Regina said, smiling. Emma smiled too, joining their foreheads.

“Mom?” Henry said as he sat up.

“Henry!” Regina exclaimed, being helped by Emma to stand from the ground and run towards her son, hugging him.

“Hey kid,” Emma said, kneeling beside him to place an arm around his shoulders.

“Oh my God, Henry, I was so worried; are you okay?” Regina asked him, taking his face between her hands and checking him quickly in search of some injury in her son.

“I’m okay mom, thanks to you. I knew you would save me... both of you.” Henry said.

He was cradled between the two women some more, with Regina giving kiss after kiss on his head and Emma rubbing his shoulder.

“So, is it over? Is the Black Fairy defeated?” the boy asked, smiling at Regina’s loving caresses.

“Yes kid, it’s over; we won. We’re free from the Black Fairy’s reign,” Emma answered.

“Okay, then, can we get out of this castle now, please? It gives me the chills,” Henry said, making Emma and Regina laugh.

And after they rescued the Black Fairy prisoners — including Zelena— they exited the castle, just to find the Army of the Alliance waiting for them with big smiles and congratulations for their victory. They all left the Black Fairy's domain in the Swan Queen, taking Hook and other soldiers as prisoners to give them a proper trial, with satisfied expression on their faces, knowing that everything would change for good without the Black Fairy.

_____

At night, when everything was settled down and everybody had returned to their normal activities, Regina was preparing Henry for bed as they would be returning to the real world the next day.

 “Mom?” Henry called for Regina once he was in his bed in the castle.

“Yes, dear?” Regina asked, sitting beside him.

“Do we really need to go?” the boy asked sadly.

“I’m afraid we have to, sweetie,” Regina answered. Henry lowered his head.

“It’s just that… I like being here, with Emma, and having all these adventures and all our family and friends being super cool, more than they already are. Well, I especially like being with Emma,” Henry said, playing with the border of the bedsheets.

Regina lifted his head and caressed it.

“I know, my little prince, but we have a different life than Emma’s; we can’t change that,” Regina said.

“Well, we’re in a world with magic, and you have magic; anything is possible,” Henry said.

 _Oh, yes, magic._ Regina still couldn’t believe she had stopped the Dark Curse with it. It was incredible.

“With magic we can visit Emma, right Mom? Now it’s easier to open the portal between our worlds,” Henry said, recovering his optimism.

“Of course, dear, we can do that,” Regina said, smiling at him.

“Okay, then,” he said with a big smile. “Good night, Mom,” he said as he snuggled into the sheets.

“Good night, my little love,” Regina said, kissing his head before leaving the bedroom.

While Regina was walking to her own bedroom, she thought of Emma. Her beautiful Emma who had saved her with a true love kiss and had proved they were meant to be together, as she had always known in her heart; however, the plan was that she and Henry would return to the real world while Emma would stay in the book, but that wouldn’t be right. She couldn’t lose Emma again. The idea of seeing the blonde just for a few days every time they could enter the book sent a wave of disappointment at Regina’s heart.

With those thoughts, she entered her room, only to be interrupted by a soft knock at the door moments later.

“Come in,” she said, and when the door was opened, there she was: Emma.

“Hey,” the blonde said, entering the door.

“Hey,” Regina answered, seeing the blonde sitting beside her in the bed.

“So, you’re returning tomorrow,” Emma said in a quiet tone.

“Yeah, we are,” Regina said.

“It’s been a wild adventure, eh?” Emma said.

Regina chuckled.

“Yes, but we did it. Besides, this is a beautiful world. I mean, I had a new and refreshing approach of our friends and I experimented the approval and love of my parents like never before. This place is beautiful,” Regina said.

“Just like you,” Emma said, placing her hand on Regina’s cheek, looking at her with love in her eyes. Regina placed her own hand in the one of Emma’s and looked at her in the same way.

“I love you, Emma,” Regina said.

“I love you too, Gina,” Emma said before leaning to kiss Regina softly. When they separated, they joined their foreheads.

“I never stopped loving you; you were always in my heart, Gina.”

“You were always in mine. I spent so much time looking for you, Emma,” Regina said, caressing Emma’s hand insistently, wanting to feel more of her.

Emma separated their foreheads and looked at the brunette with full adoration. Then she took Regina’s hands between her own.

“Regina, I want to go with you, to the real world,” Emma said.

“What? But Emma, your life is here, and you have your family and friends… ”

“And I love them deeply, but I can’t be without you. They will be with me, in my heart whenever I go, but you and Henry are my family too, and I don’t want to be without you. I’ll think of a way to adapt to that world again, but I can’t separate myself from you and Henry,” Emma said.

Regina thought for a moment, then she lifted their hands and kissed Emma’s knuckles.

“Emma, would you do that for me?”

“Of course I would,” Emma said, confident.

Regina looked at their joined hands for a moment, then she lifted an eyebrow and sent Emma a big smile.

_____

** SOME DAYS LATER **

Regina was in her office, looking around the room and at the furniture, then she passed her hands over her desk. Just some more minutes and she would no longer be Mayor of Storybrooke. She would miss it, but now she had a new task to achieve. Sighing, she approached the door, and after a last look, she left the office.

She then she took a taxi and arrived at Mills Wine & Cider Co. and entered her parents' office, where they, Mr. Gold, Belle and Zelena were waiting for her.

“Hey, little sis,” Zelena greeted her.

“Hey, big sis,” Regina answered.

Cora and Henry Sr. were looking at her with soft smiles.

“Okay, everything is settled now, we just need a signature from you, Regina,” Mister Gold said, offering her a pen.

Regina took it, saw the documents in front of her and with a big smile she signed.

“Okay, then it is official, Zelena Mills is the new CEO of the company in New York,” Belle said, taking the documents.

“Congratulation, new CEO,” the brunette told her sister hugging her.

“Thanks,” Zelena hugged her with the same enthusiasm. Then Cora and Henry approached them. Cora gave them a smile and started to talk.

“I’m sorry for my past behavior, I shouldn’t have pushed you to do something you didn’t want, or didn’t trust you enough to do. I thought I was doing what was best for you two. You’re my daughters, and I love you both. I’m sorry,” she said sincerely.

Regina and Zelena immediately accepted their mother’s apology. Regina was glad she had spoken her discomfort with Cora and had led the older woman to accept Zelena as the new CEO and let her do what she really wanted.

“And now we’ll take different paths, right sis?” Zelena said, making Regina nod.

After the familiar reconciliation and goodbyes, Regina left the building just to find Emma outside, casually leaning on Regina’s car, looking too attractive with her red leather jacket and relaxed posture.

“Hey, beautiful,” Emma greeted her and Regina immediately kissed her as a greeting.

“Has someone told you that you’re too gorgeous?” Regina asked her when they separate from the kiss.

“Maybe one or two ladies from the court,” Emma teased and Regina pulled her by the jacket just to kiss her again.

“Are you ready to go home?” Emma asked.

“Of course.”

When they arrived at Regina’s house, Henry, Red, and Granny were waiting for them in the living room. There were some bags on the floor.

“What took you so long?” Henry asked.

“Sorry, kid; we’re here now.”

Henry nodded and then went to grab the book. Meanwhile, Emma took Regina’s hand between her own. They both had their wooden rings on their index fingers.

“Nervous?” Emma asked.

“Just a little,” Regina admitted.

“Don’t worry; I’m right here. I won’t leave you ever again.”

Regina smiled.

“Emma,” Ruby called for her friend, “are you sure about this?”

“Yes, Rubes, and don’t worry; we’re just asking you to take care of the book, to keep it somewhere safe for us,” Emma explained.

“We will, don’t worry, you, Regina, and my Bug will be fine,” Granny said.

“Thank you Granny,” Regina said with a warm smile.

Finally, Henry arrived with the book and placed it on the glass table.

Ruby and Granny hugged them.

“Be careful, okay? The book will be in a safe place every time you want to come to visit,” Ruby said. Emma and Regina nodded.

Then Ruby and Granny left the living room to not disturb whatever would happen.

“Are you ready?” Emma asked. Regina nodded and then she grabbed the book to open it on the first page and concentrated.

Suddenly, the book started to make its known sounds and to glow. The new words in it transformed into English, ready to be read.

“Yeah, Operation Jumanji is now complete! We’re gonna live in the book happily ever after, the perfect ending!” Henry said excited, grabbing the bag he had prepared.

Emma and Regina looked at each other after they grabbed their bags too.

“To our happy ending?” Emma asked, smiling.

“To our second chance,” Regina answered, also smiling, then she started to read the words:

_“Welcome again chosen ones, your happy ending will finally start.”_

 

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the end of this story, I really hope you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading and for your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
